Half Crazy
by Midnights-AM-Child
Summary: Bankotsu's anger about his past begins to destroy his marriage to the once passive Rin. Despite her love for him, she refuses to take his verbal abuse anymore! Can Bankotsu find peace in time for their marriage to survive? AU -Rated for smut-
1. Chapter 1

**Half Crazy**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do not own Crown Royal. I do not own Four Loko.

Chapter 1: Marijuana and Vodka

The single light emanating from the television stung her glossy eyes. The intensity wasn't lost in the smoke of the burning cannabis. She breathed out another puff. Slowly it ascended to the ceiling and disappeared. She took another hit; the light just seemed to get brighter. Every sip of Crown Royal, a tear fell.

"Just another bad habit, I got from you... Bankotsu Onigumo!"

Rin got up and swayed towards the kitchen. Images of their love making taunted her as she touched the green marble counters on her way to the wine cupboards. Though she was in a different room from the machine, she could still hear the voices. Their voices... For years Rin could deal with him; but, after having their son, Ronin, she was more sensitive to his anger and insults. They had been fighting more frequently, but it was the first time he had stormed out of their home. Rin feared he wouldn't come back.

Wiping her eyes she felt her person for her phone. She grabbed it and somehow dialed his number. It was only because he was on speed-dial. She was too inebriated to remember her brother in-law's number.

"Hello."

"Hey... Jakotsu is umm... umm... is umm... is he with you?"

"Are you drunk?"

"Haha! Yes." She was only buzzed, but very much high.

"Are you stupid? Where's Ronin?"

"I'm not a bad mother! Ronin is with Jaken! How dare _you_ **think** I'd get _high_ with my **baby** at **home**! You-you-you _disgust me_, Jakotsu! You **never** liked me or given me the respect I **deserve**!"

"You better check yourself! I don't know who the hell you **think** you're yelling at, but I am not the one!" With that Jakotsu hung up.

"Wait-wait! _I'm sorry..._ I'm sorry... Jakotsu, I'm sorry."

Rin slumped to the ground and sighed heavily. She was being too honest. She was being too feisty. She had known him since he was 15; she'd been hopelessly in love with him then too. It was only rare when she raised her voice against him. He was testy then too; but, her love made her blind to how much he was hurting her. Rin burst into tears.

Rin grabbed her phone again looking for the only man besides her husband that could make her smile. Her father, Sesshomaru... she lowered her hand too nervous to dial. What if he told her "I told you so." Although he never said it, he never liked Bankotsu. Bankotsu, the badboy who corrupted his little girl; and especially Bankotsu, the man who married his baby girl. If he knew they were having problems he'd probably kill him.

Rin pressed the 1st button and it dialed Bankotsu.

"What, Rin."

"Hey- where are you?" Her voice cracked.

"Are you drunk?"

"No." she lied "When are you coming home?" she asked before exploding in tears.

"Rin. I don't want to do this right now." With that he hung up the phone.

"Yeah! Well FUCK YOU TOO!" she said throwing her phone. It hit the cabinet of alcohol. Glass, wines and liquor rained on the floor. Rin watched in amazement enjoying the pretty colors and the way the glass sparkled and the liquid shined. She sat there for hours watching water drops. Occasionally, she giggled. She probably destroyed her phone and thousands of dollars worth of drinks. It was okay. She didn't need anymore alcohol in her life.

* * *

><p>Bankotsu sat at the bar surrounded by people he didn't know. The evening's escapades replayed in his mind. They had made love; and, he was holding her. She wrecked the moment and brought up an argument they had earlier in the week. Then she suggested they get martial counseling. He flipped out! He was shouting at her. She screamed at him. He got angry to the point he didn't want to see her. He slammed the door as hard as he could to scare her. He wanted her to feel sorry she ever brought up such a stupid idea. And it was stupid. Couples argue. They were a typical couple and they didn't need a third person prying into their affairs. Prying into their life; their lives before they married. Then they would blame him.<p>

Bankotsu couldn't help but feel guilty. He didn't need to snap at her. Rin loved him more than words could express. There was no other woman who could put up with a man like him. No other woman he could see having his children. He loved her too despite his recent actions. He just didn't want to talk about everything. There were some things that needed to stay unsaid. Maybe he should've said that.

After a couple of Four Lokos, he was starting to see things differently...

_Blame him?_

Bankotsu hadn't changed. He was always a bastard. He was always mean. He was always a jerk. A delinquent. A badboy. An outcast. She stayed around him anyway. She was like a puppy, following him everywhere. She took his insults and anger with a grain of salt. His harsh words would just roll off of her and she would always be back for more. Rin had to be a masochist.

_"You're one of the nicest people I know." _Bankotsu remembered his wife at 15 saying to him after he called her stupid and told her flat out he was a mean person. She was so naive! So childish! Her standards of good and bad were flawly warped. They probably were that way due to having an evil bastard like Sesshomaru as a father. No excuse, he had an evil bastard as a father too, but he wasn't clueless like her.

"Let me toast to that. My wife finally growing the fuck up!" He turned to the bar's patrons. "A shot of vodka and sake for everyone!"

After a row of cheering Bankotsu suddenly found himself flanked with friends. The more vodka went around the more fun he was having. They sang songs, danced, and shared laughs. The only time it soured was when Bankotsu fussed out some tramp who touched his groin despite the huge black metal wedding band on his finger; he almost punched her. No matter how drunk or mad at her he was, he wouldn't cheat on Rin.

That's right. Bankotsu didn't do anything wrong. He didn't change. She did. If anyone should be angry it was him... Bankotsu wasn't angry at her. He wasn't angry at all! He felt like calling her so she could join in his bliss.

As time progressed his friends began to dwindle. His tab began to increase. After looking at his left hand to see 9 fingers and 3 wedding rings he decided he was too drunk to ride his motorcycle home. He called his brother and spent the night.

Pain, nausea and guilt awaited him the next morning.

**(A/N) Okay so I've never smoked and never got drunk. This is a sequel to my incomplete story Business With Pleasure. You don't need to read it to follow this story though. Halfcrazy by Musiq is where this got the title; a review from massengale77 gave me the idea and inspired me to write this. **

_**Next Chapter: Bankotsu returns home and apologizes.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: 1000th Apology

Bankotsu walked into a house that smelled of salmon and eggs. If this was any other day, the aroma would be welcomed. The pulsations of his head were aligned with his heartbeat. The smell of breakfast agitated his head and stomach. He only hoped that it was their housekeeper Kaede instead of his pretty little wife. Kaede would be able to fix him something for his hangover and give him advice to make amends to Rin. He wasn't in the mood for confrontation.

His luck ran out as he heard Rin sing to a laughing toddler. They were both home... He silently approached the kitchen. He could see Rin as she danced around from the stove to his son. She swayed over to get a bowl (on the way she tickled Ronin) and chopsticks (she pretended to eat his hands). He screamed in pure delight! She put her breakfast in her bowl and placed her cookware in the sink.

Rin noticed Bankotsu in the doorway. The temperature dropped with her mood. The icy glare she gave him ended only when she rolled her eyes, now ignoring him. Silence? Bankotsu didn't question it as he went to get some aspirin.

* * *

><p>He awoke to stillness. It was cold next to him as instinct made him touch the other side of the bed. She wasn't there... Other than when they were on tour, this was the only time she didn't sleep with him. By walking out he brought their arguments to another level. Bankotsu collected himself and tried to think of how he was going to make it up to her. He knew she was acting out of hurt; Rin had a lot of pride. She was also stubborn and too smart for her own good. Unfortunately, she was like her father and would start a vendetta over nothing. He used to be the only exception.<p>

Rin pretended like he wasn't even there. It was as if she were mute and he was a ghost. At first Bankotsu could take it. However Rin's silent treatment was brutal. Even if he touched her she made no reaction. He was the only person she was doing this to. She spoke to Kaede, even laughed and smiled. You couldn't even tell she was upset!

He'd apologized to her many times; but, she continued to hold a grudge. When it was the fourth day, he pulled her over.

"Will you talk to me please?" Rin looked through him instead of at him. "Rin, look at me! Speak!"

"...I need a new phone."

Relief flooded him. "I saw."

"It sucks when your mate doesn't talk to you doesn't it?"

"Demon dialect..." he muttered

"Don't change the subject! Why won't you talk to me?"

"Tsk, for someone who had Sesshomaru as a father you really expect me chat a lot."

"True, daddy wasn't a talker; but, he didn't have lashes of anger towards me either!"

"Well good for you!" he didn't know why he brought up Sesshomaru. That was only going to lead her to talk about Naraku, his father.

"Bankotsu, I love you."

"I know. I love you too."

"..."

Bankotsu stood there in amazement. "That's it?"

"You think so?"

"Nothing's simple with you is it?"

"I need more time to figure out how I'm going to punish you for walking out on me."

Bankotsu's eye raised and he cornered Rin. "Oh really? Don't you think I suffered enough."

"I wouldn't sound so carefree. You know how cutthroat I can be."

"You can never stay mad at me."

""

"Bring it on sweetheart."

Rin kissed him leaning into his hold. She felt his arms quake as the intensity of her kiss heightened. Her hands touched his shoulders as her fingers twisted into his thick black hair. He walked forward pushing her small body against the wall. Bankotsu fought her for control of the kiss. He nibbled on her lip, kissing her chin and then her neck. She shuttered as his tongue and teeth touched her sensitive skin. He sucked Rin's neck lightly feeling and listening to the hitch in her breathing. She cradled his head, entwining her fingers in his hair. He circled his tongue around the area he sucked leaving it to go lower.

He kissed her collar before sucking it. His breath felt good on her awaiting breasts. They began to ache with need. After all it had been four days since they last had his attention. He was truly missed. He cupped one while his other hand traveled inside the cloth shorts she had been wearing, compliments to her morning workout. He was foiled to his destination by cloth underwear. He rubbed the outside of her lips, constricted, as the moisture increased.

Bankotsu's tongue played with her nipple still in the sports bra. The hand that was cupping her breast, pulled the bra down until it was underneath her breasts, enhancing them. He picked her up by her waist and carried her to their bedroom.

He placed her on her back and crawled on top of her. He played with her breasts again before her stroked her hair. "I'm sorry."

Her eyes sparkled; she did her best to hide her blush. "I forgive you."

"Hey don't do that its cute."

"Since when do you like cute?"

"I married you didn't I?"

"You didn't have a choice. I mean, I always get what I want. I had to wait a really long time; but, it worked out didn't it? It's not perfect; but, very close to it. Don't you agree? You should. I don't think any other woman could deal with you. I guess the same applies to me."

"Rin, please shut up."

"You're so mean." She pulled him closer to her. "If you want me speechless then..."

"You don't have to say anything else."

After thirty minutes they were back in each other's good graces. Bankotsu managed to avoid a real explanation for another day.

This was how their fights usually ended.

**(A/N) I changed their baby's name because banryu is something else to him; not their son. At first I was going to say he was named after it, but I didn't want to. Besides I like the name Ronin. I've been busy making a sequel to this. Even though it's premature. I also didn't feel like writing a full lemon.**

_**Next Chapter: The dreaded inlaws (those who've read Business With Pleasure would want to read this.)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Silver and Black

Rin loved shiny things. Every time she went to the mall she couldn't help but look at the jewelry stores. She had several jewelry boxes at home that were bursting at the seams. Her top dresser also contained expensive jewels. She had more than any woman really needed; however, she could afford these things so didn't see a problem. On her shopping spree was Kagome, her current stepmom.

"Bankotsu's going to kill me." Rin said at check out.

"He'll be fine. We didn't shop as bad as we usually do." Kagome gave Rin one of her debit cards. "Here. Now he'll never know."

"I just have to hide the bags better this time."

"Your father doesn't say anything; but, I know he doesn't want the girls to develop my shopping habits." Sesshomaru didn't say much of anything lately. "They only have cards for emergencies."

"He'll come around." Rin said even though she didn't mean it. Kagome became the guardian of Sango and Miroku's children when AIDS took their lives. Although it was noble of Kagome, it damaged her marriage to the youkai who'd made it very clear he did NOT want anymore kids! Now, in addition to Kagome's daughter, the Takahashi Manor was full of children ranging from fourteen to seven.

"Sometimes I wonder."

"Time heals everything doesn't it? After all we became friends. It's rare when fate gives you a second chance. So if it's meant to be it will work out. Marriage is hard. It's weird saying this; but, I have been married longer than you. I miss the days when we were newlyweds and I was blind to a lot of things Bankotsu does." Rin stopped talking immediately. She had said too much.

"What do you mean?"

"It's not a big deal. We just have been arguing more lately."

"I'm sorry to hear that. But is that all?" She knew Bankotsu had a violent past so was wondering if he brought old habits into their marriage.

"That's it. Let's go look at shoes!"

* * *

><p>Kagome and Rin walked in with their bags twisted around their fingers. Their feet were tired and now after spending about ten grand each, so were their pockets! Kagome wanted to see Ronin before heading back to the manor. Rin dropped her bags before walking to her son's room. Kagome was right behind her refusing to part from her purchases. Bankotsu was on the floor with Ronin, holding him as he dropped different shaped blocks in the correct slot.<p>

"Mommy! Gamy!"

"Hey boys." Rin said kissing them both.

"Hello Bankotsu" Kagome said cordially

"How's Souta?" Bankotsu retorted reminding Rin and Kagome about the rift between them. Rin glared at him to which he only smirked.

"Wow. Well, I'm going to go. Goodbye and next time I hope we can do without the cheap shots, Bankotsu."

"Only with you _Mom_." After he heard Kagome slam the door he turned over to Rin. "How much damage did you do?"

"What?"

"How much did you spend, Rin." he said not buying her ditsy guise.

"I didn't spend anything."

"I can't believe this..." Bankotsu muttered "You actually let that bitch pay for your stuff?"

"Daddy said bad word." Ronin announced

"We aren't doing this in front of Ronin. What does it matter anyway?"

"They already hate me; but, now they think I won't be able to take care of you!"

Rin scooted over to him. She rubbed the arm that her name was tattooed on. "I'm sorry okay. Nobody thinks that you can't take care of me. Nobody thinks that." Besides Bankotsu was wrong. Sesshomaru didn't like nor dislike Rin's husband, he eventually saw they were a decent match and backed off.

Bankotsu had cooled off. "I wasn't born wealthy and technically I'm still not. I keep forgetting sometimes whom I married. You are such a brat."

"No, I'm not."

"Like hell. I bet your first word was _allowance_."

"Haha." Rin said slightly offended.

"We're having another baby. There's no way Ronin's gonna be a spoiled only child like you. And don't you bring up Sesshomaru's kids. They were grown when you were raised so you were never taught to share and that you DON'T get everything you want. Spoiled brat."

Rin folded her arms ignoring his hazing. "We must be adopting because I'm done having kids."

"You were so cute pregnant." Bankotsu put Ronin in her arms and went behind her. He pushed his hips against her backside. "Let's make him little brother."

Ronin gave mother a star shaped block before moving on to another toy.

"I want a little girl."

"I only make boys."

"Oh, shut up." Rin said laughing.

"You don't want me to have a daughter. I'd become my worst nightmare."

"What's that?"

"Sesshomaru."

Rin leaned on him. "Their marriage is going through a rough patch too."

"Who else is going through a rough patch? Surely not us. We argue, but we cool down, have sex, problem solved."

'It's like putting a Band-Aid over a burn.' Rin thought, but didn't say. "Maybe we should go over more."

"Wouldn't that just add to Sesshomaru's problems? He just wants his wife to himself; is that such a bad thing?"

"Since when have you been sympathetic to daddy?"

"I can relate to any man who doesn't want to share his lady." Rin blushed. "Seven years and I can still make you blush."

Rin kissed her son before getting up. "It's my innocence."

"Ha! Good one. See Mrs. Onigumo, there is still much love in this marriage. Don't doubt it now."

"I never doubted the love. I never will."

**(A/N) There will be more Sesshomaru/Kagome. This is a sequel to Business With Pleasure. In that story Kagome's best friend, Sango was HIV positive and the mother of three children. In between the ending of Business with Pleasure and the beginning of Half Crazy, Sango and Miroku die (in this order). Kohaku cannot afford three kids so Kagome took them in. In that story Sesshomaru CONSTANTLY, I mean I stated this from the beginning, said he did not want anymore children after Rin. Now there are four children living in his house. So yeah... If you haven't read it you should read it. It was scandalous and dramafilled. You'll also understand Bankotsu's remark about becoming Sesshomaru and the backstory with Souta.**

**Next Chapter: Aren't you wondering how they got married in the first place? Flashback to Bankotsu and Rin's wedding day and night. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Wedding

Rin waited patiently as possible in the lobby of the glass building. This would be the first time she had to hang out with Bankotsu since she was 16. Now that she was a woman of 20; their reunion was long overdue. Throughout the years they did cross paths. Their careers kept them from spending much time with each other; her dad was also a major influence in keeping them apart. He used owned Bankotsu's label -Sesshomaru eventually retired. Rin crossed her legs after straightening out her royal green sleeveless dress. What was taking so long?

"Rin!"

Rin looked to see an older version of Bankotsu. She bounced in excitement before running to him with her arms outstretched. Bankotsu caught her and hugged her back. He sets her down looking her over. She was a few inches taller than him now. "You grew up."

"I missed you."

"I kinda missed you too." For the past four years they remained in constant communication. So they didn't have much to catch up on. "I won't leave you again."

Rin smiled and tried not to blush. The feeling of Bankotsu's muscular arms around her made her heart pound. She swallowed and smiled back at him. "Is this where we kiss? Like old times?"

"I don't want to start something you wouldn't be able to finish."

"You have more partying to do before you're ready for anything like that with me. But when you're done, I'll be waiting."

"I do love you, Rin."

"I love you, too." Rin kissed his forehead and smiled. "Well aren't you going to introduce me to your bandmates?"

"Not really, I don't want to share you today."

"I think its best we are around other people." Rin thought out loud.

"Don't trust me?"

"I'd trust you with my very life."

"Marry me then."

Rin gasped. She couldn't have heard right. Marriage? Them? It wasn't as if she hadn't thought about out it or didn't want it. She was in love with him! It was just that Bankotsu was just too loose to be tied down to one woman forever. After letting it process, she let go of his hand to walked away enraged! "You are awful. You're so cruel! How dumb do you think I am? You know how I feel about you and you have the nerve to TEASE me like this?"

"I'm not teasing you. I'm being serious." Bankotsu said running after her.

"Whatever."

"Rin" he said pulling her around. "I'm serious." He pulled off the necklace he was wearing revealing a gorgeous and elaborate engagement ring. She was stunned into silence; and, breathless when he slipped it on her finger.

Rin looked at it in amazement. It was platinum; three large princess cut diamonds glistened almost as bright as the smaller diamonds that consumed the band. "It's so pretty..."

"I don't half-ass anything." He meant it. He had never spent so much on anything. As soon as he got it; he put it on a necklace to carry it around with him always. It was to remind him of her and so he'd never lose it.

Rin's face suddenly went expressionless. "How do you expect to support, Rin?"

"Really? Third-person?"

"Answer me. Where do you expect this family to live?"

"A simple yes, or no is what I wanted. Considering what that ring cost I better get one!"

"You expect me to accept you after you didn't ask this Sesshomaru for her hand first?"

"What?"

Rin laughed before touching his face to relax him. "Its questions you should expect from my father, because the answer is yes. Yes, yes, and a million times YES!"

Bankotsu glared at her before grinning. "I almost killed you. I can tell you'll be a handful as my wife."

"Your wife... I like that. Aren't you supposed to kneel to propose?"

"Not my style."

Rin stood on her tiptoes. "You didn't have to anyway." He sucked his teeth and pushed her a little. "Are you sure?"

"I've never spent that much on anything so, yes, I'm sure. I'm done playing around. I've bedded 250 humans and 250 demons. So I've done all I needed to do. I'm not quite sure where you'd fit in since you're a human raised demonically. I'm going to spend the rest of my life trying to decide." The elevator arrived. They boarded; as soon as the door closed Bankotsu hands pinned Rin to the wall. "Starting today."

Rin blushed and accepted the kiss from her fiancé. At first it was sweet; the kiss was tender. It was a feeling she missed from the past; however, these weren't as innocent as their kisses as teenagers.

Her arms went around his neck. Their lips still engaged tenderly. His hands explored her body; he felt along her hips and cupped her behind. He pulled her legs up, pushing her further into the elevator walls. Rin let out a high-pitched moaned. Never had a man been so aggressive with her; and, she liked it. She couldn't help be nervous that they'd get caught; but, the thrill made her not protest.

-Ding-

"GAH!"

Rin pulled away from Bankotsu to see a flabbergasted Jaken. Still attached to Bankotsu she smiled innocently. "Oh hi, Jaken-sama!"

"RIN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Just hanging out."

Bankotsu burst into laughter. "You are a huge liar. I almost believed that!"

"This is everything your father feared! How dare you take advantage of young Rin, filthy scum!"

"Don't speak to him that way." Rin glared.

Jaken paused; her stare rivaled her father's. "J-just wait until Sesshomaru-sama hears about this. He'll tear you limb from limb!"

Rin pulled herself from Bankotsu's grip and grabbed Jaken's cellphone. Jaken ceased her wrist; but, as soon as he touched her, he was knocked out. Rin looked at Bankotsu horrified. After much silence, the elevator doors opened again.

* * *

><p>Rin's heart was racing as she held on tight to her fiancé. She had no idea how fast he was going on his Hayabusa; but, they were making no stops. After leaving WEST, they went to a jewelry store. The wedding bands they bought were plain. Bankotsu's was platinum black, while Rin's was regular platinum to match her engagement ring. The wedding bands weren't anything compared to her engagement ring and didn't cost nearly as much. Fast. Rushed. Desperate. Left a lot to be desired…<p>

That was how Rin felt about this rushed wedding. She despised the ordinary bands! It didn't deserve to be on the same finger as her diamond encrusted engagement ring. She wished they had time to study wedding bands from several stores, many even different countries. She wanted to buy his ring. She wanted it just as elaborate as hers; Rin wanted to buy it. Rin wanted awkward dinners as Sesshomaru got to know Bankotsu as her lover, her fiancé, her new alpha. She wanted to wear a fancy dress in a forest themed wedding! She wanted her hair done! She wanted a long engagement!

However, she wanted to be Bankotsu's wife more than those things. After Bankotsu assaulted Jaken they decided to elope on the huge chance that the imp would press charges. This was definitely not Bankotsu's first assault charge and he didn't want Rin to see him in prison again. He remembered watching her on a screen –somber, but with a small flicker of happiness because she got to visit. How pathetic she looked wanting to touch him. Bankotsu remembered the letters she sent about her being lonely and missing him. Her dad was never home –either working or with Kagome. She had no mother. She didn't have any friends outside of him. His biggest regret about prison was that he wasn't there to look after her.

'That bastard, Souta Higurashi, used her. He crushed her spirit. He took her innocence.'

Sesshomaru was too involved in chasing Kagome to notice the change in Rin. Bankotsu felt guilty because he virtually left her alone. Bankotsu wasn't there to tell her to stop crying. He wasn't there to break Souta's face! Behind bars she matured into the woman he now loved. Her revenge on Souta made him proud.

"_I can survive on my own; but, you make me better…" says 15 year old Rin to juvy Bankotsu_

Bankotsu never told her about his treatment in prison. He was mouthy, rebellious and was in trouble and punished often. Bankotsu was going to run. He wouldn't be caught again. But if he had to go back he at least wanted a way for Rin to touch him (family visits/conjugal visits) for her sanity and his.

**A signature and a kiss –they were married.**

The married couple opened the door to a lodge on Mount Hakurei. Bankotsu swept Rin up in his arms and carried her across the threshold. With his foot he closed the door. "I see on TV people carry their brides. What do demons do?"

"Consummate." Rin purred in his ear. Bankotsu's eyebrow rose. Without warning he dropped her on the bed.

"You don't have to tell me twice. However there's something you must know first."

"Yeah?"

"You deserve better."

"Bankotsu-"

"Let me finish! I don't know anything about being married. I've never even seen a marriage. I can't support your lifestyle if you're disowned. I will not take you to meet my family, ever. I couldn't give you the wedding you wanted. I don't know how long this honeymoon will last. I can't even promise I won't be locked-up tomorrow. We're both celebrities, we won't be able to hide long. I'm already failing you as a husband. You deserve better. I will never understand why you married me. But I love you, Rinoa Onigumo."

"You are my husband, my alpha, my everything. Without you I have no inspiration, no happiness. I'm living; but, with you I'm alive. You are my best friend. I have loved you since I was 16. You challenge me; you make me do my best. You are talking about things that don't matter. I wasn't born rich besides I have my own income. And I will wait for you. I will be a good wife. We'll be as happy as my uncle Inuyasha and Aunt Kikyo. We'll learn together what it is to be married."

Bankotsu kissed her before getting on his knees. He held both of her hands and looked into her beautiful brown eyes. Acapella, he started singing Michael Jackson's The Lady in My Life. Rin's eyes watered over and her heart rate increased. By the second verse he lightly caressed her thighs. He caressed her face as he told her he loved her and she was his lady.

Rin touched his hands kissing them before closing her eyes and looking away. Anita Baker's Sweet Love poured from her lips. She couldn't help, but smile at the lyrics. She meant them. She opened her eyes and faced him so he could feel it when she sang "I feel no shame." She caressed his face "Don't you know this is where you belong?" She paused and smiled wider singing "It'll always be this way." She gradually got into the song and started dancing. She swayed her hips and circled her arms counter to each other, snapping at each complete circle. She closed her eyes and sang louder hitting higher notes and holding them.

Rin was caught off guard as Bankotsu kisses her and leans her onto the bed. Rin's hair splashes around her. Rin pushes him back and dramatically gasps for air. She licks her lips and smirks. "Okay, now, you may kiss your wife."

"Mrs. Onigumo, you seemed to have forgotten something."

"Eh?"

"I give the orders."

"Oh yes, Alpha" she pouted cutely, playing along. "Will you forgive your mate?"

"Maybe after some punishment."

Rin arched up and slowly licked Bankotsu's face. "Be gentle."

Bankotsu pinned her wrists on either side of her face. "I don't know how gentle I can be if you do that again." Rin lifted up and did it again. "Keep playing… see what'll happen to your ass…"

Rin bucked underneath him and whined. "I've been waiting years for this! I want you now."

"Maybe if you had been a good girl; but, you teased me, so it's time you learn. Besides, it's our first time. I'm gonna take my time." Bankotsu pulled her hands to his face and kissed her fingertips. He kissed up her arms, later brushing his lips on her soft skin. He could still smell traces of her sweet perfume intermingling with the mountain scent. He felt her quiver as he breathed along her arm. He traveled closer to her neck. He kissed her shoulder blade before taking some of the skin in his teeth. He nipped her skin, kissing his light bites. He continued covering her shoulder and neck in red marks. Bankotsu licked her neck before sucking it. His tongue went slowly around it. He moved his right hand down her body, up her leg into her thighs. He placed his hands inside her panties. "Damn." He couldn't help, but curse. He hadn't even done anything and Rin was already so wet.

He rubbed his fingers inside her folds. He brushed past her clitoris not giving it much attention. He sucked harder on her neck. Rin moved her hips into Bankotsu's finger. Her slick folds took him hungrily. Bankotsu inserted his finger into her, sucking another portion of her neck. He used his thumb to massage her throbbing clit. Rin squirmed underneath him, her breathing was erratic and she whined loving the feeling and wanting more. Bankotsu shifted uncomfortably as his erection pressed uncomfortably in his pants. Rin's leg brushed passed it accidently. He couldn't help, but hiss at the contact. Rin looked him in the eyes. They were glazed, preparing for an orgasm, but also shined with mischievousness. Rin rubbed her leg on his erection, biting her lips. She wanted him and he wanted her. She just had to remind him a little… Bankotsu bit her neck and added another finger. His sudden aggression made her halt her actions and moan. His fingers moved inside her at a faster paced. Rin closed her eyes as her walls closed on him. She gushed and screamed in ecstasy.

Bankotsu took his Rin-coated fingers and showed her. She shuddered in amazement. It was a new experience for her being the submissive one. Apparently she liked it. Bankotsu licked her juices off of his fingers. He did it slowly, watching her watch him. She continued to shudder; still amazed at the reaction he gave her body. Bankotsu unzipped his pants for relief. He cursed again. Looking at his shimmering wife with her legs opened, wet, pleasured and wanting him (loving him). Her green dress was hiked to her waist so he could see all of her. She continued to stay open, unashamed or scared at his lustful gazes.

"You taste nasty." He teased.

Rin rolled her eyes. "Which is why you savored it… …I'm ready."

"You're really not." Bankotsu said, laughing at her confused look.

Bankotsu kissed her neck again, admiring his work. Bankotsu unzipped the green dress and slid it down her legs. He unhooked the grey strapless bra and tossed it elsewhere. Rin pulled off his shirt. Bankotsu pulled her grey and green plaid panties off. For a moment he sat there. He looked at her body. Perfect… Tight and fit from dancing; smooth from care.

Bankotsu kissed her neck and shoulder blades. He left the tender skin and brought his attention to her awaiting breasts. He licked her left nipple, circling his tongue around the pebbled texture. Bankotsu cupped the right breast and kneaded it softly. He moved his body so he could use his left hand to finger her again. He sucked her nipple and moved inside her softly. He couldn't help flick it or touch it with his tongue. He listened to her reactions to see what she liked. The top of her nipples were most sensitive. He continued sucking; but, moved his tongue on her sensitive part. She arched and gasped loudly. He pinched her right nipple with light pressure. He only wanted her to feel pleasure, not pain. He pushed his fingers inside her deeper as he switched from left to right giving it the same attention.

He kissed her flat stomach to her belly button. He stuck his tongue in her belly button. He stuck two fingers inside her swollen pussy. He kept pumping in her. He wanted her as wet as he could get to prepare her for actual intercourse. He couldn't wait much longer; and probably wouldn't last long because he was too eager. He tongued her belly button the way he would give her oral. That would come later. Right now he just needed her to come again.

"What do you like?" he asked wanting to speed up the process.

"I don't know." She replied. She couldn't think straight. He felt so good. His breath on her stomach was getting her close. She imagined what his mouth could do for her –would do for her… The thought- "Ahhhh!" she screamed as she came again.

Bankotsu used her juices to moisten his hard cock. Fuck, she was so small. He couldn't wait to feel her fleshy warmth all around him. Bankotsu pushed the head in slowly. He watched her bite her lip, she was barely breathing. She lay waiting to be filled; and, he obliged. He continued to push into her feeling some resistance he gave more force. Rin had a mixture of confusion and pain on her face. He continued slowly; but, he neither of them were enjoying the pace. "How big are you?" she moaned.

"Big." Bankotsu thrusted inside of her in one fluid motion. Rin hollered gasping for all the air that left her chest. "Damn Rin you're so fucking tight." Bankotsu said as he moved inside her. Rin tried to respond; but, could only holler and moan. "I would have torn you at 15. My Banryu's huge, baby." He growled.

'You named your dick, Banryu?' Rin's eyes were rolled back. She never felt so full and complete in her life. The sounds of squishing, grunts and moans filled the room. Rin found her voice. "Give me a pillow!"

"Hell no." he grunted "I want them to hear!"

Rin's pleasure filled screams grew louder. "Yes! I-! Ahhh!" Her sentence was forgotten. Bankotsu felt himself getting close. He paused, and placed Rin on top. Rin straddled him and grabbed her breast as she bounced on him. Sweat glisten from her body. Her third time coming happened in squirts. Bankotsu's torso was wet from her. He pumped into her as he came. She was so wet his cock slipped out. His seed splattered between the two.

Rin caught her breath and touched the semen with her middle finger. Rin sucked it off moaning. Bankotsu watched her as she did it again. Rin wiped some of him and smiled. "You taste worse."

* * *

><p>The next morning Bankotsu thought about their love making in the shower. They were at it for hours! Then again when they woke up. Bankotsu was sure she was swollen shut from their escapades. That was when he hears techno being played in the other room.<p>

Bankotsu watched as she moved her hips to the music. At first he smiled because of how cute she looked. His ego was swelling as she was wearing his shirt and boxers, something else started to swell because she was wearing his shirt and boxer. Rin's hips started moving more obviously. She rolled her hips downward before she started popping her butt. She ran her fingers through her hair as she circled down (damn), then lower (that's it.) to the floor. She kept her hands in her hair as she circled her hips and popped her ass.

Bankotsu bent her over a table and spread her legs. Moving his boxers to get access, he pushed himself into her entrance, which is what he figured, swollen.

"Keep playing these games, you won't be able to walk."

"What? Ahh!"

"You didn't start dancing til you heard the shower cut off. Then dropping low… You're trying to kill me."

"Ha… Ha… Ahh, you feel sooooooo good!"

"So do you, baby. So do you."

When they were done he sat on a big armchair. Rin sat on his lap. Bankotsu looked up at her with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"If things ever settle down, I plan on signing a post-nupt."

"You don't have to do that. I know you didn't marry me for my money."

"That's exactly why I will. If anything happened to you, I don't want any of it. If we divorced, I'll leave with what I came with. When we have children, I won't want any of it. I don't want any access to it, period. It's Sesshomaru's money so I don't want it. However as my wife, everything I have is yours."

"Bankotsu"

"What?"

"Say my name."

Bankotsu smirked. "Rinoa Onigumo, Rin Onigumo"

Rin moaned before kissing Bankotsu's lips. Her eyes fluttered open and she met angry amber eyes. The color drained from Rin's face. Sesshomaru was glaring at them through a window trying not to transform. Rin fell off Bankotsu and felt like hiding; however, the diamonds on her finger shined brightly. Bankotsu looked at her knowingly and took her hand.

Together, they faced their first demon.

**(A/N): Did anyone laugh or catch the foreshadow when she said they'll be as happy as Inuyasha and Kikyo? Ha! BTW Bankotsu is the leader of the metal band Shichinintai (Band of Seven). Rin is a pop singer with an innocent image. It'd kinda be like Taylor Swift and Adam Gontier getting married, I guess. Jaken didn't press charges thanks to Sesshomaru.**

_**Next Chapter: Bankotsu daydreams about his childhood.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Nightmares

Bankotsu woke up to the smell of Kaede making breakfast and Rin singing their wedding songs in the shower. He laid in their bed for a little longer to snap himself back to reality. _It was just a dream. Just a dream._ His heart still beat furiously. This disgusted Bankotsu. He was a grown man; he shouldn't be afraid of nightmares. Smacking his teeth he got out of bed and went into the bathroom.

"Ah, good morning love!"

"Hey."

"How'd you sleep?" Rin asked in a sing-song voice.

'Bitch.' Bankotsu didn't answer. He simply flushed the toilet. Their plumbing worked too well to affect Rin's shower; but, the thought was there. She knew he had a nightmare; playing dumb was just an insult to his intelligence.

Rin wasn't surprised he wasn't speaking. He wasn't too vocal in the morning, especially when he didn't sleep well. She turned off the water and briefly dried off. She wrapped the peach towel around her body and wrung her hair out. Rin wiped her face after flipping her hair back. She tried her best not to look at him. He liked her best after a shower and she had to go to work.

Bankotsu looked at her out of the corner of his eye. _See she's alive and well. Still annoying and still hot._ He turned to her to see her placing her hair behind her ear. He scanned her body before smiling. It was as if she was trying to be cute; she was succeeding. Bankotsu did a rushed job brushing his teeth before turning to her. "You think you're so slick." Rin looked at him with her head cocked to the side. Bankotsu leaned on the counter before beckoning her to come closer. She paused in thought before she did. Bankotsu pulled her closer and started biting her neck. He felt smug when he felt her shutter in his arms. "You never have to do much to make me want you." Rin's cheeks burned as she felt Bankotsu's chest. Bankotsu started nipping her jaw. Rin grabbed his shoulders tightly when she felt his breath on her ear. Her legs became jelly as he sucked her earlobe, biting softly. His tongue snaked out and he licked inside.

Rin groaned. "I can't stay love. I have a routine to learn."

"You can be late."

"At this rate; I will be." Bankotsu smiled and watched her as she got dressed. "You should at least wash your face before you come get breakfast. What are you doing today anyway? Can you go over French with Ronin? I'd like him to be multilingual. I wish I was multilingual like you. I should have paid more attention in school. I can get off track sometimes. It's really a problem. Are you listening to me?"

"Only to what was important."

"You're mean." Rin pouted.

"I know." Bankotsu shrugged.

Rin hugged him from behind. "Will you tell me?"

"There's nothing to know."

"Bank-"

"Drop it, Rin!" Rin flinched before she became silent. Bankotsu sighed before caressing her face. "Look, I'm sorry okay. It's really nothing." She looked at him still hurt and dejected before leaving. "FUCK!" He cussed slamming his fist into the headboard. He didn't want to hurt her; it was the last thing he wanted. Bankotsu wished that she wouldn't try to pry into his mind. Looking back on it he could have just told her what he dreamed. Now it was being blown out of proportion.

* * *

><p>When Kaede heard the slam in the master bedroom, she left the house to escape from the tense atmosphere. Things were getting worse for the Onigumos. It was getting to the point where she considered resigning. It was a shame; they were a handsome couple.<p>

After a few minutes she returned inside. She gasped when she saw Ronin on Bankotsu's lap. She watched him cautiously. "Sir, let me take the little one. Ye haven't had ye breakfast yet."

"Do you think I can't take care of my family, Kaede?"

"I never suggested such a thing."

"Sure you haven't..."

"Daddy, I wanna play!"

"Yeah, we'll go now." Bankotsu answered the toddler still staring at Kaede.

"YAY!" Ronin squealed in delight.

"And breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry; and, if you look at me that way again, you're fired."

* * *

><p>Rin took a deep breath as she stepped out of her car. Each step she took the more apprehensive she became. Rin almost broke out into tears. When did she start dreading coming home?<p>

Cobblestone, high grass, millions of flowers and trees, they planned the frontyard as soon as they bought the land. The house was smaller initially; but, they made additions, and another story. It was painted white with gold accents. So beautiful, so perfect, their home together. All planned! She didn't plan for the ache. Rin played with her wedding ring before going inside the house.

Rin knew automatically where he'd be. Sure enough she found him in Ronin's room. He was singing to him softly. Rin smiled and went to join him. Ronin was almost sleep; but, he perked up when he spotted his mother. Rin heard Bankotsu mutter some French profanity before Ronin reach up for her.

Rin picked him up. "What were you singing?"

"Believe it or not, Prince Ali from Aladdin."

Rin's eye sparkled as she laughed. "What happened to my death metal bad boy from The Shichinintai? Singing Disney without me requesting it. Thanks for the blackmail."

"Ha. Ha." Rin placed Ronin in his crib and sat on Bankotsu's lap. He rocked her back and forth for a while. "I don't like Kaede."

Rin sighed. "Why?"

"I just don't."

Rin was silent for a moment before looking at her sleeping toddler. "You know, you two sleep the same. You two have that dead sleep. Sometimes I look closer to make sure you two are alive. I can tell when he's having a good dream because he'll smile just like you. And when he doesn't he'll fuss, kick, and suck his fist."

"I don't suck my fists."

"No, you ball them."

"Is there a point to your talking?"

"...I guess not. I just wish that sometimes I knew what you dreamed, what you're repressing so I can make it better."

"There's nothing to make better!" He whispered harshly.

"Why are you raising your voice? I haven't."

"Get the fuck off of me." He got up abruptly and let her fall to the floor. Rin gasped in shock and followed him out of Ronin's room. "You're pushing it, Rin..."

"I'm pushing what? What does it take for you to talk to me?"

"There's nothing to fucking say, you stupid bitch! But just so you'll shut up, I dreamed you were screaming for help; and when I finally found you, you were dead. It was as if you were mauled by wolves or something. And I woke up. It's no big deal; I figured I'd make a song out of it or something."

Rin's face grew stoney, but her facade soon broke and she cried. "You don't love me anymore... Why? Why? Why do you hate me so much?"

"I DON'T HATE YOU! I just want you to LEAVE. ME. BE!" Rin cupped her face and collapsed where she stood. "Have some self-respect, you're not a girl anymore. Quit the theatrics. You know I don't care how much or how hard you cry." The more he spoke, the more broken Rin felt.

Rin sat on the ground as tears dripped down her face, preparing herself for the storm that she was about to unleash. "You need help." She whispered.

"I need help? That's rich coming from the brat who's father would leave her for days at a time, who blackmailed a grown man for sex, who gave advice to end your dad's relationship...Your career is going down in flames. Nobody wants to buy your music anymore. That's the only reason why you're here so much and here enough to see me for what I really am. You lie, cheat, manipulate and buy people. You have just as many problems as I do if not more. It's no wonder I'm your only friend. "

"...you're right. You were my only friend."

"Exactly, so stop complaining! And quit trying to change me!"

"I'm not trying to change you, just understand you."

"Understand this, FUCK. YOU." When she said nothing, he left.

**The Next Morning...**

Rin woke up by herself that morning. She slept on that cold marble floor. It was very early. Kaede hadn't arrived to make breakfast. Rin wanted nothing more than a big breakfast. She felt empty and sick. Her marriage was falling apart. Last night she had given it her all for a small victory. He told her his dream. It sounded awful; and, he managed to tear her down in the process. This was the worst she ever felt about herself. He knew her well. He knew her weaknesses and how to manipulate them. She called the only one she knew who would be awake. the only one who could help her fix it. "Sesshomaru-sama..."

"Rin."

"..."

"..."

"I-" Rin tried to breathe normally and speak; but, nothing came out.

"What is it?"

"All I wanted to be was a good wife." She broke down and cried.

"I'm coming."

"No! No. It would just make things worse. I just needed to hear your voice. Just hearing it, I feel stronger and safe."

"..."

"I love you." She hung up the phone and checked on Ronin. She silently sung to him while touching his soft hair. The house phone began to ring. She ran for it before it woke up Bankotsu. "Hello?" she answered breathless.

"Your father told me to call you. What happened?"

"Toran-sama, I'm sorry. I caved on the silent treatment."

"That is a surprise."

"I'm weak. I wish I could be like the other wives and withhold sex from my husband." She whispered looking around. "Unfortunately, I don't have that luxury. I like it too much. When he touches me, I feel like everything is right between us. I feel desirable. I feel amazing. I feel like a winner. I don't have eyes for anybody but him. Eyes, I wish it was just eyes. He has my entire being. My body, mind and soul all belong to him. Everyone, but Bankotsu realizes this. Minus my son's laughter, making Bankotsu groan brings me the greatest satisfaction. I just wish he was always that good to me. Lately he calls me brat and bitch more than he does Rin. It hurts."

"I really didn't need to hear all of that." Toran was like a second mother to her.

"We had another fight again last night. It was really bad. It seems all we do is fight. I bet he'll wake up mad. It's getting old. I'm tired of the anger. I'm tired of him belittling me. I always thought I could heal the hatred he held; but, I was wrong. And I don't even know what's wrong. He tells me I'm his problem and I'm starting to agree. I'm walking on eggshells with him. Everything I do starts to set him off. I fear my own husband."

"You fear me?"

Rin gasped realizing Bankotsu had heard everything she said. "Bankotsu, please don't get mad."

"How about I get scary instead..." he said menacingly.

"Let's not do this in front of Toran-sama, please." Rin pleaded.

"Why not, you'll only tell her anyway. You always make it seem like I'm such a bad husband; but, I have never cheated on you. I take care of my son. I'm a damn good father! And I have NEVER put my hands on you."

"Umhmm" Toran said not believing him.

"Shut the fuck up! I haven't!"

"Don't talk to her that way!"

"Who do you think you are, little man?" Toran hissed

"I'm not talking to you. Who the fuck are you anyway? Last I checked you never adopted Rin and you aren't married to her dad. Let go, you desperate bitch! This is a family affair. Rin, I can't believe you. You fear me? You ungrateful little mutt! I get mad on occasions, cuss at you; but, I haven't changed! I've been like this since day one. DAY ONE! You knew what you were getting into when you married me. If you think I'm so bad, LEAVE!"

He slammed the phone against the wall. Rin jumped at the sound which was soon followed by cries from Ronin's room. Rin ran to him and picked him up. She held him tightly and rocked him, unaware of the tears trailing down her face.

**A/N: After a lot of personal traumas, I'm back to update regularly.**

**Next Chapter: Rin seeks advice from an unusual source.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Reaching Out

Jakotsu ignored the knocks on the door at first; but, they grew annoying and persistent to the point where he knew who it was and couldn't take it anymore. He put on his snow leopard robe before opening the door. He didn't bother to greet her. They stared at each other before she walked in. Jakotsu sat down and just stared. He never invited her over and had no idea why she came to his home.

Rin sat down facing Jakotsu. She had her head lowered in thought before she looked up. "Your brother is mean, cruel and sadistic."

Jakotsu laughed and rolled his eyes. "Tell me something I don't know."

"Last night he lost his temper with Ronin."

Jakotsu raised his eyebrow. "Oh! That is something I didn't know. It seems like even women and children aren't free from his wrath."

"I'm leaving him."

"..."

"..."

"What?"

"I'm leaving him." Rin repeated. Jakotsu grew pale. Rin smiled sweetly and tilted her head to the side. "What, no smart remark?"

"I need a drink." Jakotsu got up and went to his bar "You need one too."

She laughed. "I've known for how many years? I've been married to your brother for how many years? And this is the first time you offered me a drink. I swear the best thing about divorcing Bankotsu will be getting rid of you."

"You're not leaving my brother, you bitch."

"And who's gonna stop me? You? Please, Bankotsu would kill you if put a hand on the mother of his son, that is if my father doesn't get to you first. Who the hell do you think you are making threats? If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be in this tacky little condo! You wouldn't be wearing that gross-looking fur or drinking your cheap ass alcohol! So I suggest you learn your place!"

"Your name is not on any of the checks made out to me. I never needed your money so you can sit your ass down about that! Stupid fake ass cunt, I know you were fake from the start! Pretending to be all sweet and innocent when deep down you're a demon spawn!"

"Takes one to know one!"

"Fuck you, bitch! You acting all tough here, but if Bankotsu came around that corner you'd shut the hell up!"

Rin blushed in embarrassment at the truth in his words. For too long has she submitted to Bankotsu's wrath. She had enough. Just thinking about it tore her up inside. She loved him so much; but, she couldn't do this anymore. Especially since he wasn't sparing Ronin. Her son came first.

Jakotsu handed her some sake and sat at the bar. "Sit." Rin lifted her head up and sat across from him. She cross her legs and stared at Jakotsu. Jakotsu rolled his eyes and drank more. Rin relaxed as she drank more too. "I know Bankotsu's harsh." Jakotsu brought out the bottle and slammed it hard on the counterspace between them. "He can be cruel and heartless. If you think Bankotsu is mean now, you should have seen him when we toured with the Thunder Brothers. He was a bastard then!"

Rin couldn't help the laugh that escaped her. She was a lightweight and the sake was working. "Don't ever think I don't love Bankotsu. I do. I do. It's just, I don't know how much more I can take. I'm a mother, Jakotsu."

Jakotsu nodded. "I know, I was the first to find out."

Rin laughed. "I remember that day! My period was 3 weeks late and I decided to take the last EPT in the bulk box I bought. I bought a bulk box because we had be trying for sooooo long. I wasn't sure because we had so much trouble having kids and I didn't know if I should waste my time. I thought I was barren."

"You take forever to tell a story. Your voice is annoying."

"I can't stand you." Rin said putting her empty shot glass down.

"I can't stand you either! It's a simple story! I walked into the bathroom saw you staring at the test in awe. You told Bankotsu over dinner. The end!"

"...That was a good day." Rin sighed and looked at her glass. "I know he tells you everything and you the same. He doesn't do that with me and I'm his other half. It concerns me."

"It annoys him. Rin, you know Bankotsu has had a rough past. You forcing him to bring it up is not gonna make anything better."

"If he was happy, I wouldn't bring it up! This anger is killing him, killing us! I'm trying to save our relationship why can't you see that?"

"Because yal have been married for about 8 years and you never brought it up until now."

"That doesn't make it right. I'm not happy. He's not happy. We're not happy!"

"For the most part, he is."

"For the most part, I'm not."

"Try harder!"

"I tried!" Rin yelled slamming her palms on the table. "This was a mistake. I don't even know why I came."

"I'm wondering that too."

"Because I needed to know why he asked me to marry him in the first place!"

"...you should know that."

"But I don't! Jakotsu, you are the only person that will know. Why did he marry me? Why doesn't he love me anymore? Did he ever? As the day goes by I question if he ever loved me in the first place." Rin held back tears as she stood and waited. Jakotsu sat back in his seat and concentrated on his nails. He did his best not to look at her. Rin headed towards the door. This was her last effort and she was shot down. Once she walked out that door she knew her marriage to Bankotsu would be over. Jakotsu must have sensed that too because he got up and blocked her exit.

"Sit again, grab a glass." Slowly, she did as she was told. "I know my brother has problems; but, I love my brother. In fact, I love my brother because he has problems." Jakotsu refilled his glass. "You never saw that and he fell in love with that. You never saw that he was a drunk, coked out, slutty bastard. And he was definitely a drunk, coked out, slutty bastard!"

"He wasn't that bad..."

"Yes he was. You just never saw it. It baffled everyone including Bankotsu how blind and loyal you were. He was snorting, shooting up, chugging down, any and everything. Banging more hoes (girls and guys) and brawling to the point where I question why he isn't locked up or dead. That's probably because of you; you saw him as a saint!"

"He wasn't that bad."

"In your world he wasn't. No matter what he did you would always see him in a good light. When he found out that you were waiting for him in Japan he cleaned himself up. He went cold turkey. His withdrawls were-" Jakotsu stopped talking and shuttered. "He kicked it and beefed up. With his sole goal being everything you thought he was."

"I knew about the drugs. I just had no idea how bad it was."

"Bad. He kicked it for you. Bought you the biggest rock he could find. And considering how much of a tightwad he is, should there be any question of his love? This conversation is making me sick." Rin laughed. "As much as it pains me to say this, you made my brother a better man. I guess that's why I'll leave you with this advice. Don't leave him; but, if you must, do it when he is away. I don't know what he'll do if he catches you."

"Bankotsu would never hurt me." Rin said disgusted.

"For now."

"Whatever." Rin said storming out the condo. She slammed the door to add an extra screw you.

Jakotsu rolled his eyes and went back to the bar. 'I guess I better prepare for the storm. There's no way Bankotsu's gonna change. I thought Nazuma was bad; but, if Rin leaves Bankotsu will be left with the biggest monster he's ever faced -himself.'

**A/N: Who is Nazuma? Do you think Rin will leave Bankotsu? Sorry it took so long for such a short chapter.**

_**Next Chapter: Rin is interviewed.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Bankotsu's Wife, Ronin's Mother

Rin folded her arms watching the ending of the talk show she guested. It was a disaster! Bankotsu snickered for a bit, but stopped instantly, recognizing the famous "Sesshomaru glare". He could tell she was not in the mood. Rin could be scary when she wanted to be.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"This Q&A was the worst I've ever done. It made it clear that my music career is over. I'm cutting my losses."

"Rin." She didn't answer him. "Rin, come here." He said pulling her into his arms. "You know I don't like seeing you upset. I admit, I'm morbidly satisfied to how things turned out. Even still, I think you can bounce back. It'll be okay baby."

"Of course you are. It hurts, Bankotsu. I'm trying to talk about making a comeback and everything they asked me was about you!" Rin sighed. "I wanted it all: fame and family. I don't have a back up plan. I wasn't planning on being just your wife."

"_Umm, I missed that. Can you ask me again, please?"_

"_You've gone from bubblegum music to classical, back to bubblegum to pop, now you're back to bubblegum. Do you think you would ever get into metal or rock like Bankotsu?"_

"_Not like Bankotsu. Nope, not like Bankotsu. I sing whatever I'm feeling. In the beginning, I was young and innocent; but, I got married and well, other things started plaguing my mind." Rin blushed as a couple of people laughed at her explanation. "I'm going back to what I know. I guess because I'm a mother I want more friendly/appropriate music. Next question, oh, you with the pretty pink hair!"_

"_I listen all types of music and listen to a lot of your husband's stuff. My question is how does someone married to him be so much like you?"_

"_What do you mean?" Rin asked genuinely perplexed._

"_He's so.. dark. And you're so innocent. How come neither of you changed the other? How are you two even together in the first place? Why did he pick you?"_

"_Who else would he choose? I was always the constant girl in his life." Rin laughed even though she was annoyed and getting territorial. "If you're wondering how we kept our personalities in tact is basically because opposites attract." Rin looked into the woman's eyes with raw emotion. 'You'll never have him, keep dreaming.'_

"_What's it like to be married to Bankotsu?"_

"_It's like one big musical. The best musical ever. I can't even describe it. I have never been more happy in my life."_

"_What's it like being both full time mom and star?"_

"_I'm sure people do harder things. I love doing both things so even though it is hard sometimes, it's so worth it. I love every minute of it. Ronin is the light of my life. Words can not describe the love and pride I have for him."_

"_Do you think you would consider acting?"_

"Finally a question about you!" Bankotsu said jokingly

"_I'm too old." Rin said to bait the audience. They gasped and chorused their disagreement. "I don't know. I could only be the weird neighbor or a silly character. I think anything serious would make me sad." She said giving a puppy dog face._

"_You're so cute!" "Adorable!" "Aww!" "Rin!"_

"_You guys are awesome!"_

Bankotsu turned off the television. Rin sighed. "I knew music wasn't going to be forever. I had a great run."

"You're lying. You know you feel like failure."

"You're wrong. Why would you say something like that? You have no idea how I feel. Especially since this is all your fault!" Rin said getting off him. Bankotsu got up and followed her. Rin went to her top dresser drawer and pulled out a box of cigarettes; she took one out, put it in her mouth and struggled to find a lighter.

Bankotsu grabbed her arm to turn her around. "You wanna know what ruined your career? You singing about lollipops and rain when you're the farthest thing inside."

"Bravo, but wrong. My career ended the moment I married you." Rin hissed pulling away to search for her lighter. "You can't sing about sunshine and gumdrops when you're married to a man who screams about punching babies and masturbation."

"You shouldn't have married me then!"

"Days like this I-!" Rin caught herself. "You know what, I'm glad my career is over. We need to work on this."

"You started it."

"I did." This time. "I'm so out of synch with you, my other half, that I'm not even sure of who I am anymore."

"Stop." Bankotsu commanded.

Rin hugged herself. "I'll work harder. Damn the music, damn the fans, damn the fame, my family means more. I'm not giving up on us Bankotsu! I'm not!"

"..." Bankotsu grabbed one of her cigarettes and retrieved a lighter. He lit hers before lighting his. They smoked in silence before he broke it. "Remember when I taught you how to smoke?"

"Smoke what?" Rin smiled lightly.

"You know what I meant."

"We sure moved up." Rin laced her fingers with Bankotsu's; he seemed reluctant to grasp her hand back; but eventually did. "You taught me a lot of things; but, they were mainly bad, like drinking."

"I taught you how to drive."

"You taught me how to ride a motorcycle."

"I taught you how to ride a dick." Bankotsu said with a smirk. Rin rolled her eyes before opening a window to circulate the air. She threw her cigarette out when it reached the filter. Bankotsu did the same. "You know what part I liked about the interview?"

Rin's face grew stoney. She did not want to talk about it or even think about it! Of course Bankotsu's ego wouldn't let it go. "What."

"When that ugly chick with the pink hair asked about me. Maybe others were fooled, but I could tell you wanted to knock her teeth in."

Rin growled. "If that bitch asked me one more question, I was going to rip all that gross hair out her fucking head! She has the nerve to ask why you chose me? Bitch! He doesn't want you! You stand no chance! You see this big rock on my finger! Die of loneliness, ugly pathetic bitch!" Rin fumed. Bankotsu watched with a smirk on his face as Rin pulled out another cigarette. "I'm mad you noticed!" she mumbled, lighting it. "I tried so hard to hide it."

"That's why you'd make a better actress." He pulled the cigarette out of her mouth. "But you know I'm selfish. I'd rather you be here. My wife. My son's mother. Mine."

Rin blushed. "Stop..."

"Come on, don't hide that blush. It's cute."

"Quit teasing me." Rin squealed blushing harder.

Bankotsu kissed her forehead. "I love you, Rin. Let me take care of you."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Bankotsu woke up to what could only be described as the best day of his life. He put it down last night. She was so sore that she had to suck him to sleep. So he was already feeling great when he woke up to the smell of breakfast. He had a quick shower, only to find his favorite boxers had been washed and were in his line of vision. He dressed in those and went to breakfast. Breakfast smelled delicious; and, he was impressed when he saw his pretty wife in front of the stove. No Kaede! Rin was wearing a cute,<p>

Chinese-style, yellow dress; her hair looked extra soft and had been curled. She was humming softly as Ronin smacked on pots with a spoon. Bankotsu could get used to this.

"Good morning, love!"

"You're damn right it's a good morning!" Bankotsu grinned as Rin smiled.

"Watch your mouth. I don't want Ronin to end up foul mouthed like you."

"Oh, he will; but, just like me, he'll be doing it in many languages."

Rin rolled her eyes. "I tried." She pinched some fish and blew on it. She bent down and fed it to Ronin. "Do you like it?"

"It's good mommy!"

Rin motioned Bankotsu to come and she did the same to him. "It's good, mommy." He copied, kissing her on her neck. "You still sore?" he whispered in her ear.

"My lips aren't." Bankotsu kissed her holding her waist. Ronin stopped and stared for a bit before continuing his drumming.

Rin set the table and placed Ronin in his high chair. Bankotsu continued eating, glancing at Rin as she fed Ronin. "I really could get used to this." he thought out loud

"You better not. You leave next month."

"I know. Back on the road..." Bankotsu bit into his fish. "I was thinking, you should come with."

Rin looked at Bankotsu in disbelief. "I have to stay with Ronin. I can't go with you."

"He can come too."

"Bankotsu, he's a baby!"

"So." Bankotsu shrugged

"You know what goes on those buses. Drinking, smoking, other illegal things. Swearing. _Whores and sluts walking through._ I know Kyokotsu is a nasty user. I can't have Ronin finding strange things."

"We can have a separate bus. Just me, you, Ronin and Jakotsu."

"No." Rin was done as soon as she heard her brother in-law's name. "Separate bus or not, your music isn't Ronin-appropriate. Besides, I'm thinking about giving acting a shot."

"I thought you weren't going to work anymore!"

"Bankotsu, lower your voice."

"No! This is bullshit! I'm just trying to spend more time with my family and you turn me down because you still want to cling to the spotlight?"

"Lower. Your. Voice." She had no idea why he was getting upset. Less than 12 hours ago, he told her she'd be good at it.

"Take a hint Rin. You're known for being my wife. Get in line and follow suit."

"Whoa." Rin looked at Ronin. He was on the verge of tears. "Come here sweetie. Mommy's gonna put you in your crib so I can talk to Daddy." Rin scooped him up and walked to his room. After a while she returned fuming. "Get out."

"What?"

"Get the fuck out of my house! I'm sick of your shit! It's one thing to talk to me this way in private; but, to do this in front of my son?"

"He's my son too! I didn't say anything to him that he'll remember. I didn't say anything wrong either."

"Get out of my house!"

"You aren't kicking me out of my own house! I pay the bills! You've been picking fights with me ever since you quit!"

"Don't blame it on that. You know what? Blame it on whatever you like! Do whatever you like, Bankotsu! Because next month, you're going to be gone, and so will we!"

"..."

"..."

Bankotsu stepped towards her and glared at Rin. "I'd kill you."

"What?"

"If you walked out on me, I'd kill you. I mean that, Rin. Don't try any shit."

Rin grew pale and could only stand there and stare. Who was this man? Who the fuck did she marry? For once she was speechless. And she was scared.

**A/N: It took me a while to get the inspiration to write. My kitten died. His name was Leo. As pathetic as it sounds, he was my baby and it hurt.**

_**Next Chapter: Another apology.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twitter.**

Translations:

*Please, love me forever.

*You didn't have to ask.

*I'd rather be forever in love than in frustration.

*Iron fist only, no love until the end, brother.

Chapter 8: The Color Blue

"I can be happy." Rin declared looking herself in the mirror. She had just returned from a massive shopping spree. She bought herself dark wash jeans and a new fur coat. She put on her new pearls, applied the makeup she just bought, and teased her newly curled hair. "I can be happy."

Rin turned in the mirror, admiring herself. She had it going on. Beautiful… Rich… Great son… Her husband was successful… Maybe he didn't love her; but, who needed love when you had diamonds, right? Retail therapy was definitely working for her. Surprisingly, Bankotsu never approached her about it. They hadn't spoken since he threatened her. That was over two weeks ago. Rin convinced herself that she wanted things this way. Hopefully for another two weeks and he could leave! Bankotsu won. She no longer wanted to communicate. Rin was convinced that she needed to stop getting so emotional. That was the only way her marriage was going to work. If she could stop giving him her love then he could no longer hurt her. She should have known this from birth. She never heard Sesshomaru declare his love for any of his wives. He was stoic about everything! Because of this, she was sure he was never hurt.

Bankotsu walked into their bedroom; he could tell by the light in their walk-in closet that Rin was there and had made another exorbitant shopping trip. It was really pissing him off; but, he didn't say anything about it. He knew he took things too far with Rin; but, he couldn't help himself. Bankotsu didn't want Rin to leave. He loved her. He loved her to death; and, as much as he regretted saying he'd kill her, he meant it. Rin must have known that as well. The next day she updated her wills and increased money into Ronin's college fund, trust fund, inheritance, and account. She also shopped like it was her final days. Bankotsu didn't care; she'd eventually forgive him like she always did. Besides if she was adding belonging then she wasn't moving. As long as she didn't purchase luggage he'd continue to let her buy things.

Bankotsu couldn't help stare at the closet door. He hadn't seen her in a while because she was avoiding him. She had been doing so for sixteen days. Maybe it was time for him to swallow his pride and apologize like he usually does. Then they could have make-up sex… Something told him a simple apology wouldn't do it. How do you say, "Sorry I wanted to kill you; also, please don't divorce me. Let's have sex." It would take a little more than his usual to get her to forgive him. Or so he thought. Suddenly, Rin approached him. She was hesitant and held a multi-blue dress. She focused on that rather than him.

"Thank you for explaining things." Rin said looking both nervous and nurturing. Bankotsu looked at her sideways. "I'd like to go out tonight and wear this. Ronin could spend the night with Jakotsu and we could get a hotel. I mean if you want. That's what I want to do. We don't have to talk. Let's just dance."

"These are the first words you've said to me in weeks and you want me to take you out?" He deadpanned.

"I-I, um" Rin was starting to lose courage. She clutched the dress closer and looked at the ground.

Bankotsu's heart was breaking looking at her. It was making him sick and disgusted. Rin was such a strong character. He couldn't stand to see her with her head bowed and stuttering. It was his fault though. Bankotsu embraced her. She froze in his arms, still holding her dress instead of him. Bankotsu held her tighter kissing her neck with his fingers in her soft curly hair. "I wouldn't hurt you, Rin."

"…"

"I love you so much. You know I didn't mean it. You know how I get sometimes. I don't want you afraid of me." Bankotsu reasoned.

Rin looked at him with sympathetic eyes. "Baby, let's just go out."

Bankotsu didn't want to let her go; but, he nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Bankotsu watched Rin's body as it twirled in front of him. Her legs looked long and irresistible in her diagonal cut dress. He pulled her closer and pulled her thigh up toward his hip. She let her body drop seductively and sauntered closer towards his lips. He could smell the roses in her hair. She bit her deep red lips before whispering. "S'il vous plaît, aime-moi, pour toujours…"<p>

"Vous n'avez pas besoin de demander." He whispered back. Rin blushed. She had no idea what he said. "You asked me to love you forever. I told you that you didn't have to ask."

"It took me 10 minutes to pronounce "forever"." Rin pouted. "You must teach me someday."

"Je préfère être éternellement dans l'amour par rapport à la frustration." Bankotsu replied walking off the dance floor. Rin raised an eyebrow and followed him to their table.

"I'm so glad we did this. I'm having so much fun!" Rin said with a bright smile.

"You make it sound like it's our first date." Bankotsu said laughing at her.

"It feels that way to me. I got to know you a little better today and I feel like we're dating. I like it."

"You always knew I could dance."

Rin rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean." Rin took Bankotsu's hand and looked him in the eyes. "Thank you for opening up to me, Bankotsu. I understand you a lot more now. I still may ask you to talk to me; but, I won't try to force anything. Be patient with me."

"Rin-"

"Let me finish, please. I tried not loving you and it didn't work. I tried so hard not to feel; and, I did my best not to want you." Rin held back her tears. "And when I read about your mother, I felt so ashamed. I'll always be there for you."

Bankotsu looked at Rin unable to keep the scowl from his face. "Who told you about my mother?"

Rin stared back at him for a moment. Bankotsu's face was getting darker by the minute. Rin's heart started to race and she felt almost lightheaded. She never felt more stupid. Sure, it may have been signed with his name; but, it didn't mean he did it. It wasn't in his nature; she should have known. "You didn't write the letter." She muttered. "Don't be mad."

"Don't be mad… You say that a lot now. I need to start counting because there is no way someone can fuck up as many times as you. I told you my past is my past! Nobody told you to go peaking into my business, Rin. So what'd you find? Does she want money? Did you talk to her? I'm curious. Let's talk! Since that's what you want, since you want to know me so well. What'd you find?" Rin looked at the table. "Don't want to talk, now huh? You must have found out that she was a stupid bitch like you." Bankotsu leaned in closer. "I was wrong, you guys are different. She knows when to stay the fuck out of my business and you don't. I guess you love getting your feelings hurt. I guess in that case, she's better than you."

Rin slowly got up still not able to look at him. She grabs her purse and opens it. She pulls out some paper, a letter and leaves it in front of him. He skims it and turns around to find Rin. He had to apologize. He was out of line and messed up again. It was too late; Rin was gone.

Bankotsu looked over the letter. Blue ink… His handwriting… His signature… His story…

_Dear Rin,_

_It's going on eleven days since the last time you've said anything to me. I understand. I can't expect you to let me in after I've hurt you so much. For that, I can't apologize enough. I guess I always do it because you let me. I'm not placing blame to you. You know I'm an asshole. I know I'm an asshole. I don't know why I couldn't tell you this sooner. I don't know why I'm holding this from you, my other half; but, I'm ready to tell you. I'm telling you this because I don't want to lose you. I mean that in every way. I would never put my hands on you. I could never kill you. It's fucked up that I even have to write that to my fucking wife! That's how fucked up I know I am. You should leave me; but, I'm selfish. I don't want you to. I know I don't show it; but, I don't want you to go. So I'll give. I'll tell you what you need to know. So you can finally understand my pain and we can work from there._

_Naraku Onigumo is the biggest evil you could imagine. I don't know how they let him have kids. I'll never get that. I don't know anything about Jakotsu's mother other than she was French; and, I barely remember shit about my own mother. Her name was Nazuma. Somehow, Naraku ended up being her guardian when her dad died. It's obvious what happened because she had me at 14. Nazuma never had a nice word to say to me. Who could blame her? She had to deal with her annoying rape child, his bastard brother that spoke more French than Japanese, and an evil demon that would do whatever he wanted to her no matter who saw. Even if it was her own kid. Jakotsu told me that in the beginning I would try to help her; but, she'd beat me after he would. I don't remember that shit. All I remember is her face and feeling nothing but hatred for her. Just thinking about her now makes me want punch something. I can just hear her annoying voice talk about how she hates demons. On my first day of school, I came back and she was gone. She left. She dropped me and Jakotsu off and didn't look back. That bitch didn't take us with her! She left us with that man. She didn't even say goodbye. I'll always hate her for that. __Always._

_So for 12 years I had to deal with Naraku. He would beat us for his failures. If his robbery went bad he would beat us up. If he burned himself, he'd beat us. If the weather wasn't right, we'd get it again. Anything would set him off. The only thing that seemed to please him was when we'd steal for him or would fight each other. Unfortunately for Jakotsu, I'd always win. I was stronger and wouldn't show mercy. I did once and almost died for it. I'm not joking. I took a dive for Jakotsu and he buried me alive. Jakotsu dug me out and I was so fucked up that I would beat the shit out of Jakotsu. Every time we'd fight, I'd say "Poings de fer, pas de l'amour jusqu'à la fin, mon frère." It means "Iron fists only. No love until the end, brother." Eventually Naraku made me the "big brother". It was fine at first; I got to do what I wanted for a while. When Jakotsu left home it began the era of Naraku kicking me out and forcing me to pay him to not beat me or let me back into the house. I only got relief when he went to jail. Get this, it was for animal cruelty. Jakotsu and I would go to school with bruises and black eyes. They never questioned him. He drowns a dog and went to jail. Justice… I fucking hate animals, especially dogs. You were my only light in those times. Meeting you saved me. It got me away from Naraku. It got me a wife, a son, a career, money and love._

_I never told you this; but, when Ronin was born I went to go find Nazuma. It took more money than I'm willing to admit. I found out where she lived. I drove by. What I saw confuses me to this day. She's married now, to a salaryman. They are by no means rich. She even started over as far as children. Apparently I have a little sister and brother. They are about 19 and 16 now; I keep track of them via Twitter. The girl is older. She's an anime nerd with average grades. She spends all her money cosplaying. The boy is a fatass. He's spoiled, greasy; but, he's smart. He doesn't have many friends. And it's fucked up; but, he loves my music. He's been to at least 3 concerts and Shichinintai posters are all over his wall. Nazuma apparently hates them; but, I don't think she's made the connection that that's me._

_I'm written all I've can. I can't give you specifics. Not now. Some shit should stay buried. I do love you and I want you to stay._

_Love,_

_Bankotsu_

Bankotsu grabbed the phone and called Jakotsu. It was obvious he was the one who wrote it. Everything that was written was true; and, he never wanted Rin to know. He never wanted her pity!

"Big brother-"

"What the fuck were you thinking?! Nobody asked you to meddle in my marriage. Now I have to go find Rin and she'll want to talk and shit. I swear I would beat your fucking face in if I were there right now!"

"I know and I'm sorry. It had to be done though." Jakotsu tried to reason.

"Everything's fine!" Bankotsu yelled

"Rin's leaving you!" Jakotsu grew silent for a bit before cursing under his breath. "Bankotsu?" Bankotsu didn't answer. "Oh shit. Bankotsu, don't do anything stupid. Banko-"

CLICK!

**(A/N) It took forever to write I had to put everything in there. A pinch of sexy, a cup of angst and a heapin' size of DRAMA! I was thinking of making flashbacks throughout the story; but, I like the letter better. Hopefully I can update soon because chapter 9 will be DRAMA! Review please!**

_**Next Chapter: It's a race to find Rin.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Bankotsu's Worst Nightmare

Bankotsu went outside and looked around. He didn't spot Rin or at her array of blue. Now what? He already tried her phone and was sent to voicemail. After what he said, he doubted she would answer him anytime soon. Where could she have gone? He had the keys. Bankotsu looked at his card to see if Rin made any recent purchases. She could use her phone as a credit card. Since they had the same application, he could find her that way. After five minutes of staring at his phone and refreshing the screen, he realized she wasn't going to use it.

He called her phone again. "Rin… We need to talk. Where'd you go? Call me back, immediately."

Bankotsu hung up and went to their car. Part of him expected to see her waiting beside it; she wasn't. He called her again. "Rin, I'm at the car. If you don't call me back soon, I'm going to leave you here." Bankotsu unlocked the door and slammed it shut. If she was going to act immature, so would he. Bankotsu pulled out of the garage and called again. "I left. You need to call me back so I can pick you up. You may be mad; but, you know you can't survive out there by yourself. Let's go home and talk or something."

Bankotsu hung up the phone and tossed it in the passenger's seat. This was the fourth time he called her with no response. Maybe he overreacted at the club, and he was wrong for that. But did this warrant such childish behavior? What was she doing? Could she have called Sesshomaru or Toran to pick her up? That's the last thing they needed. Her family was meddling without merit. This would be fuel to the demonic fire.

Jakotsu said Rin was leaving him. He was trying not to think about it; but, he couldn't help it. It made his stomach lurch. Had they really hit rock bottom? Was he that much of a fuck up? Maybe he should give in and get the therapy. He dialed her number again. "Rin, I'm sorry. I really am. I guess you're right. I'll get help, just call me back."

* * *

><p>Satsuki looked at the wrapped box she swiped from Sesshomaru's desk before stuffing it in her shirt. She knew her stepfather would scold punish her later; but, she couldn't help but look at the mystery that was inside. She kneeled outside the door and opened the present. <em>To Rin<em> was engraved on the top, inside was a beautiful sapphire pendant.

"It's so pretty." Satsuki held it to the light and watched it shine.

"Satsuki," Satsuki jumped hearing her mother's firm voice. "What have you done? You know that didn't belong to you."

"I just wanted to peak. It's not like it was her birthday or anything. She has lots of things." Satsuki pouted.

Kagome sat on the floor with her daughter. "That doesn't mean you should take what isn't yours. You have lots of things too. That present was supposed to cheer Rin up." Satsuki started feeling guilty. Before she could ask the question, their doorbell rang. Kagome looked at her watch before heading to the door. "Bankotsu?"

"She's in there isn't she?"

"What?" Kagome asked genuinely confused.

"I don't have time for this." Bankotsu used Rin's key and unlocked the door. "Where is she?"

"I don't know."

"You think you can walk out on me?! Rin, let's go! Don't make me have to find you!"

"She's not here! I've got children in this house. We're not doing this, Bankotsu."

"I know she's here." Bankotsu muttered looking around the manor. He ignored Kagome's screeches and demands for him to leave. "Rin, bring your ass, now" He called again. This was really pissing him off. They were going to talk, somewhat. He definitely had things to say. Bankotsu walked into Rin's wing. He searched each room before reaching her old bedroom. He could hear shuffling inside. "I knew it." Bankotsu slammed opened the door. He immediately went to the closet, but all he saw were shoes and a frighten teenager. Bankotsu didn't know her name, but she definitely wasn't Rin.

Kagome entered in afterward and held the girl in her arms. "I swear I'll make you regret it forever if you don't leave right now."

"Whatever, you just tell Rin to answer her goddamn phone."

* * *

><p>It was the same scene when Bankotsu went to Toran's mansion. He entered, searched the place and didn't find a trace of Rin. The only difference was Toran threw wine in his face and threw him out. Now Bankotsu was back to their house, seething. He pictured Rin walking in the door many times. Each time he saw himself slapping her. She wanted to divorce him. She wanted to leave. It hadn't registered to Bankotsu that things were that bad; maybe he kept pushing back fixing their problems, but divorce? What was worse was that she was doing it behind his back. She was just going to surprise him with the destruction of his family. How did Jakotsu know before him? They hated each other!<p>

Bankotsu paced the floor and kept glancing at the door. Part of him wanted the knob to move, the good part of him didn't. He wasn't thinking rationally at this moment. He called her seven times that night. DIVORCE ran through his mind. I guess the signs were there. She was moving around money. She was quiet and secretive. Did she think she could pull it off without him figuring it out? She was going to regret it. He was going to make her regret it.

**The Next Morning…**

Bankotsu heard the door, even through the thick walls of his bedroom. He jumped out of bed and went into the foyer. There she was. Rin looked at him before looking away. That's when he noticed she wasn't alone. Jakotsu was there also, holding Ronin. Rin was beside him gripping the diaper bag, nervously. Bankotsu said nothing at first and tried to keep it together. He didn't want to freak out with Ronin in the room so in almost a whisper he asked. "Did you get my messages?"

"I didn't bother listening to any of them." Rin answered truthfully.

Bankotsu dug his fingers into the doorframe. He had no idea what he'd do if he got closer to her. "You stupid cunt! Where the fuck have you been?!"

Rin turned and gave the diaper bag to Jakotsu. Ronin had tears in his eyes. Rin wiped them away. She kissed his cheek. "Can you come back in 30 minutes?" she begged Jakotsu. They looked at each other with fearful expressions before Jakotsu nodded and left.

"What the fuck is this? You two are friends now?"

"No." Rin answered swallowing a lump.

"He seems to know sooooo much about you. Like that you're thinking about leaving me."

"Everyone knows that." Rin said looking at the corner

"What the fuck did you say to me?!" Before he could think, Bankotsu made it across the room and pushed her into the door. "What the fuck did you say?" He yelled, grabbing her forearms.

Rin didn't wince, but she looked at him in shock. She tried to pull out of his tight grip. "You're hurting me."

He slammed her into the door and watched the tears form into her eyes. "Where the fuck were you last night?!" He yelled shaking her, ignoring her statement.

"I fucking hate you and wished we never got married." His grip got tighter causing her to hiss. "You are exactly like your father, but I'm nothing like Nazuma. Nothing."

"Do you think I'll let you walk out on me? What the fuck is your problem I'm trying to talk to you, for once. I'm trying to talk to you; but, ever since you walked in you've done nothing, but provoke me."

Rin pushed his chest, wanting to escape. "I've wanted to talk for over a year. You're scared I'll leave, but you won't do the one thing it takes to keep it from happening!"

"I'll get the damn therapy!"

"You're actually hurting me, Bankotsu! I don't want to talk anymore."

"Where were you last night?" Bankotsu asked again.

"If you can have your secrets, I'll have mine! Never ask me where I'm going, until you can tell me where you've been." Rin continued to hit him, mainly on his neck and chest. "What does it matter?"

Bankotsu shook her again to get her to stop. "I told you not to leave, and you did."

"I came back!" Rin screamed. "I didn't even leave, and I came back."

Bankotsu let go of Rin and backed away. She moved far away from him and looked at him in a new light. For the first time since they first met, there was no love in Rin's eyes. Bankotsu only saw hurt. Bankotsu stepped closer, Rin pulled back. "Rin-"

"I'm going to walk out this door. And if you don't get help, Jakotsu, Ronin and I will not come back."

"Rin-"

"Goodbye, my love."

**(A/N) Well that escalated quickly. I remember using Rin in Business With Pleasure. She was a bad chick and didn't take crap from anybody, including Sesshomaru. Six more chapters left.**

_**Next Chapter: Kagome and Rin have lunch together discussing her whereabouts and new attitude.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: One Year Later

After her split with Bankotsu, Rin had changed her life. First, she packed up and moved to the United States. After getting over nightmares, she started to live. This led to many nights thrill-seeking and most nights eating. The first six months she spent gaining weight; it took the second six months to work it off. She hadn't seen Bankotsu in that year. They didn't speak for about a month; but, when they did it was only so he could pick up Ronin. Bankotsu hated her for a while. It seemed like they were finished; but, it changed a couple of months ago. He revealed to her that he had been seeing a shrink since she left. She cried. Bankotsu consoled her and they began to talk. That's all they did. They weren't ready to face each other yet.

Rin smoothed out her light pink sundress before turning in her 360 mirror again. It had been a while since she could wear this dress. She was having lunch with Kagome today. It had been a while since she had seen Kagome too. Rin was happy to see her, but at the same time she didn't miss her. Rin had friends and a life now. She drove to the restaurant and gave the valet her keys. She looked around and spotted Kagome in a nice green pant suit. She smiled and waved. Kagome held her arms out. Rin ran into them and embraced her.

"It's been so long."

"I know. I missed you Rin." Kagome said holding back tears.

"Please say you are staying long enough to come to Ronin's birthday party."

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Kagome and Rin made their way back to the table. A waiter arrived and took their orders. They both asked for more time to look over the menu. "How have you been, Kagome?"

Kagome paused for a moment before giving into a sigh. "I just don't know Rin. I really don't. I thought Sesshomaru would be used to the children by now. I can tell he doesn't want them around. Sometimes I wonder if he wants me there too."

"Leave him then."

"I can't raise four children by myself."

"You are now." Rin pointed out.

"It's different." Kagome said shaking her head. Rin only shrugged. Kagome held her hand. "Have you filed for divorce yet?"

"No."

Kagome gave her a serious look."But you will right?" Rin was silent. "He hit you."

"I know."

"You didn't see him that night, Rin. He was crazy. I don't know what would have happened if you had come home that night. It still scares me. I know time has passed; but, it doesn't change the fact that he's abusive. Emotionally, mentally, verbally and even physically."

"You're married to a man who doesn't even love your children yet you're advising me to divorce? I don't hold anything he did that night against him. He was mad. I'm need to figure out if everything before that night is worth salvaging."

Kagome ignored Rin's harsh words. "That night happened Rin. He's lucky I haven't told Sesshomaru about it. He put his hands on you. I'm repeating it because that's extreme. He also didn't trust you."

"Did you ever stop and think that maybe he was in the right?"

Kagome's jaw dropped. "Never."

"Well..." Rin bit her lip. "He was."

The waiter returned. "I'm sorry, my English isn't that great. I'll have wine. I have no appetite for anything else."

Rin sighed. "I'll have a salad and water." The waiter wrote down their orders and left. "Are you no longer speaking to me?"

"I just can't get over what you said. I thought you had more self esteem-"

"It has nothing to do with that. I'm stating a fact. Bankotsu was right. I didn't come home that night because I was having an affair."

"..." It was silent for minutes. Kagome was speechless until the waiter returned with Rin's food and Kagome's wine. "Does he know?"

"Why do you think I moved so far away?" Rin said sipping her water. "I told him the same thing he told me: I haven't changed. I've been like this since day one. Day one! You knew what you were getting into when you married me. If you think I'm so bad, leave."

"How did it happen? I don't understand."

Rin put her head on her hand. She only told the story to her American friends. Surprisingly, they laughed at her naivety. Her friends sleep around on their husbands on a regular basis. It seemed like it was mainly with men they employ or random men they meet on vacation. Kagome's reaction was one she hadn't dealt with yet. It didn't matter, Kagome couldn't judge her. Besides, this would be the last time she'd tell the story.

"That night I ran out the bar in tears. Bankotsu hurt me deeply. It's one thing to call me a shitty person because I am; but, Ronin is the only thing I've done right. So comparing me to a woman like his mother hurt. I was deep in thought when I heard somebody call my name. I wiped my eyes trying to play off my pain; but, Kohaku saw through it."

Kagome nearly did a spit take. "Kohaku?!"

Rin smiled shyly. "Yes. Kohaku. Anyway, he asked me what was wrong and I broke down in front of him. He walked me to his car so I wouldn't bawl in public. We didn't go anywhere for a while. I just cried in car. He didn't say anything even when I stopped. He just handed me a tissue." Rin stopped talking for a moment and started eating her salad.

"Rin." Kagome said trying to get her to continue.

Rin took another bite. "I'm on a strict diet. The proportions here are insanely large. Ugh, I'm so hungry. But alright." She put her fork down and wiped her mouth.

_**One Year Ago...**_

_Rin wiped her face and blew her nose. She put the tissue in her pocket and tried to stop sniffling. She wasn't even sure why she was crying. Her emotions were all over the place. She looked at the ceiling. She didn't want Kohaku to see her like this. Rin tried to force a smile; but, it was weak and sad. "Thanks."_

_"It's okay." Rin's phone began to vibrate. She instantly ignored it. "Are you sure you don't want to answer that?"_

_"I know who it is." Rin said looking at the ceiling._

_"Your husband?"_

_"Yes." Rin closed her eyes. She briefly remembered the days when the three of them hung out. Bankotsu pushed Rin into asking out Kohaku. How had it ended that he was the one she married?_

_"Would you like me to take you home?"_

_"NO!" Rin screamed._

_Kohaku turned towards her. "Where do you want to go?"_

_"I don't know." Rin answered looking down the floor. She didn't know what she was going to do. Rin didn't want to go to Sesshomaru's or Toran's place. She didn't feel like them prodding, getting mad or telling her 'I told you so.' She definitely wasn't going home._

_Kohaku looked at her fight with herself. He didn't know what to say. It had been years since he had spoken to Bankotsu or Rin. He only saw her on extremely rare occasions when he visited his nieces and nephew. He never saw her look broken or weak. She was always fiery and headstrong. What happened? "Rin Takahashi always knows what she wants to do." Rin said nothing. "She does what she wants, when she wants. I don't think any amount of time... or a bad marriage will change that."_

_Rin looked at him. Their eyes met before Kohaku looked away blushing. Rin swallowed a little. Her phone vibrated again. It was Bankotsu again. She took her battery out. "I want to go to your place."_

Kagome put her hands in her face, Even though she knew how the story ended, she couldn't believe how quickly it escalated. She wasn't judging. Kagome would never cheat on Sesshomaru, but they got together after she cheated on Hojo with him. Maybe, Rin and Kohaku would do the same. "So are you and Kohaku together still?"

"It was just a one night stand. I haven't spoken to him since. He's called a couple of times; but, I haven't answered." Rin picked at her food. "I needed that night. It made me remember who I was and made me feel better. I know this sounds weird; but, it's the reason I'm sweeping that night under the rug. We're even."

"Rin you can't compare an affair to domestic violence."

"Why not? They were both done in anger. Neither of us had done it until that night. I think it's a fair trade." Rin laughed a little. "Well, maybe I owe him. He just pushed me; I fucked another man."

"You two should be together. From experience, I know you can't cheat on anyone you love. Especially if you don't feel bad about it. You obviously don't." Kagome frowned.

"I do love him. I do. But he hurt me. So I hurt him." Rin got up and stretched. "Enough of this conversation. Let's go shopping."

**(A/N) I moved Rin because I hate writing about places/cultures I've never experienced. Don't be shocked about Rin's affair. (I already know someone's going to flame me for it.) She's always getting even with people who've wrong her and I've never portrayed her as a nice person. She got revenge on Souta and even Sesshomaru (do you think it was a coincidence that Sess/Kag got together after Rin and Bankotsu reunited?) Bankotsu's no exception, but that's definitely nobody to cross.**

_**Next Chapter: It's Ronin and Jakotsu's birthday! Bankotsu and Rin face each other for the first time in a year.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Whirlwind

Bankotsu looked out the window. They had about three more hours until the plane would land. Time was moving slow, but he was grateful. He was anxious about seeing Rin again. The last time he saw her, he was slamming her into a wall. Part of him wanted to kill her still, but the other part blames himself. If he had treated her right, she wouldn't have run out that night. Rin was always a cutthroat bitch. That's one of the reasons he married her. He should have figured she would have retaliated eventually. He didn't take it out of her; knowing that was bittersweet.

Fortunately for everyone, Bankotsu had been seeing a professional for about ten months. It was probably the only reason any of the Onigumos were still alive. Rin messed with his mind the way he did hers, but quicker. She never told him the name of the man she slept with. Just knowing that there some man out there who took what was his had him paranoid. She had no remorse in her voice and when he cursed at her or threatened her, she laughed. He would never forget that. It was like being cut in half.

No, he wasn't looking forward to seeing her. They talked, but it was always awkward. She seemed to be doing well. She had friends now, real friends. Bankotsu never pictured Rin as the type to take Ronin over to anyone's house for a play date. Away from him, she did that. Rin wasn't the type to throw Ronin a birthday party before she left. Who would come? Away from him she did that. Rin was doing well. Ronin was too. He was growing up like a normal little boy. He didn't have to deal with constant arguing and he could be social without the threat of paparazzi. Did it hurt? Maybe a little, it showed in his music. His fans increased. It seemed like the separation was working for everyone. He came for Ronin, but he had to see Rin too.

Kaede picked him and Jakotsu up from the airport. They didn't say much on the ride there. She updated them on her life. There wasn't much to say. The moment finally arrived. Kaede typed in the code to get into the gated community. Rin's home was the fifth on the left. It was smaller than the home they left. It was red brick. It had a large garage, yard, and porch. Definitely a family house, but not Rin's style. The Rin he remembered loved elaborate things. This home was too plain. He could hear screaming children from the driveway. Jakotsu groaned hearing them as well. It was his birthday today too. Jakotsu blamed Rin for having Ronin that day ever since his nephew was born. Bankotsu filtered out his brother's nagging and opened the door.

Kids… Parents… Costumed entertainment… He saw them finally. Ronin was stuffing his face with cake. He waved at them, talking with his mouth full. Rin pursed her lips before telling him to be careful. "What could be so interesting that you-" She stopped talking once she noticed him too.

Jakotsu was holding and kissing Ronin already. He must have slipped past him when he was looking at Rin. Bankotsu wasn't prepared for this. He expected to see a skank. He thought she was going to see her flirting with every guy in the room, smoking and drinking. But there she was. It confused him how breathtaking Rin was. She grew out her hair. It was as long as his and tied with a ribbon. She wasn't as slim; but, she made up for it in the right places. Her eyes showed that she was just as surprised as he was. She looks very innocent and maternal.

Bankotsu walked to his family. Rin stood up; and held her hand out. Bankotsu took it and followed her down a hallway until they reached an empty room. She closed it behind him. She was nervous. Rin had been apprehensive about seeing Bankotsu too. Her heart melted when she saw him. It was like time stopped. She expected to see a destroyed man. Rin wanted him broken. She wanted him just as lost as he made her; but, when he walked in, the man she loved walked in. Sure they talked on the phone, but it was different than being so close. He must have been thinking the same as her because they embraced. They stood there hugging for almost five minutes. They look into each others eyes. So much hurt, so much guilt.

"I missed you." Rin realized

"I missed you too." Bankotsu said sincerely

"I want you back." Rin admitted.

Bankotsu couldn't believe she said that. So quick? It made no sense. "Why?"

"I don't think I can take you walking out the door." Rin says fighting tears. "All this time has passed, but it didn't work. I still love you."

Bankotsu pulled away from her. "Did you love me when you were fucking another man?"

A thin tear fell. "I love you the same amount as you did when you called me a bitch or cunt. Or when you shook me like a rag doll. At least I mean my apologies. You should know those are true even if I'm not." Rin walked away.

* * *

><p>Rin was back to her perfect facade at the party. Her eyes were neither red nor puffy; her makeup was perfect. They hugged again once the party was over. He was inches away from kissing her, but he didn't. Bankotsu was proud of that fact now that he was at Jakotsu's party. He had a couple of shots and was feeling great! Jakotsu's party had everything: booze, molly, great music, and fine women. There were a couple of girls talking to him. A year ago, he wouldn't have even given them the time of day, now he wondered if they'd fool around for him to watch. He wasn't Rin. He didn't sleep around, but he could look. She owed him that.<p>

That's when she walked in. Her hair cut short and flipped up. She is wearing a backless red dress, red lipstick and thigh-high black boots. Bankotsu dropped his drink and approached her before other men could. She looked at him with her eyebrow raised. Damn the molly. He couldn't think of anything to say. "Well if it isn't my estranged wife."

Rin smiled. "I didn't mean to interrupt your conversation with hoes."

Bankotsu laughed like it was the funniest joke he'd ever heard. "Damn Rin. You're so funny! It's a good thing I've been learning patience otherwise I swear I'd take you on a wall."

Rin was slightly impressed and says "Careful, you sound like you want me."

Bankotsu pulls her closer and smells her hair. "Why'd you cut it?"

"Because" Rin said turning around. "I wanted you to see the back of this dress."

Bankotsu curses. "You're the devil."

"And you're tripping. That's fine. I will be too soon."

The night was filled will colors, music and dancing. They laughed, danced and drank the entire night. Rin twirled neon ribbons as she danced around Bankotsu. He didn't know whether he was more allured by the color or the dancer. He wanted both. He grabbed Rin and kissed her in the middle of the dance floor. Jakotsu cheered them on and tossed confetti on them. Then he threw it on himself before twirling away. After thirty minutes of making out, a taxi takes them to her place. Ronin was with Kaede so Bankotsu didn't think twice about throwing her on the bed. Rin laughed until she snorted, but it was muffled by Bankotsu's lips. She moaned the rest of the night.

**The Next Morning…**

Bankotsu popped up not recognizing what room he was in. It wasn't until he saw Rin's post orgasm face that he remembered what happened. Bankotsu touched her hair before lying back in bed. He still loved her. Last night, was wonderful, the sex, phenomenal; but, it was mostly an illusion. They still had major issues and honestly, last night fixed nothing. Rin moaned and turned to him. She smiled. It wasn't a dream. Bankotsu was really with her. "Hey."

"Hey." Bankotsu answered deep in thought.

"What's on your mind?" Rin braced herself for silence. She'd asked him many times before and he had never answered.

"I was thinking about our separation."

Rin was shocked. He actually answered her. "You were?"

"Yeah. Look Rin, last night was nice. More than nice. It was mind-blowing. But you and I both know that we should split." The air left Rin's lungs. "I love you Rin. I love you so much that I would kill. And I want you. I desire you in every way possible. We know now that it's not enough. We can do this to ourselves or Ronin anymore. I can't stop thinking that other man. I know I fucked hundreds of people before you; but that's it. It was before our marriage. You were wrong and I would never do that to you. I admit my part, but it doesn't change anything. I should have never put my hands on you. I should have never yelled, threaten or call you out your name. Honestly, I was thinking of ways to get you back, but you would only return the favor and the cycle would never end. I should have gotten help sooner. If I did we'd probably have a dog in the backyard. I'm sorry."

Rin covered her body. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't believe the things he said. He was dumping her. It was over. She'd gotten what she wanted right? Bankotsu finally opened up to her. Unfortunately, it wasn't what she wanted to hear. "It's funny. I honestly wish you would have said nothing."

**(A/N) Not what you expected huh? BTW Ronin was with Kaede during their run with ecstasy. They aren't bad parents.**

_**Next Chapter: Is it the end?**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Bastard and the Bitch

Bankotsu had been gone for about three weeks. Ronin was gone too. Kaede returned to Japan with them to make sure Ronin was taken care of while Bankotsu worked. This left Rin virtually alone. Her friends came over to offer their advice and several schemes to cheer her up. They even set her up on a date. He was nice enough, cute enough, even wealthy enough, but it didn't matter. Rin wasn't ready to date, but at least it made her smile.

Sometimes Rin would get angry. Where did Bankotsu get the right? He was the abusive one! He was the former addict and ex con! He was the one who caused the problems! He wasn't anything until she came into his life. He said he never cared about the money, but he'd been living a high-end lifestyle for over a decade now. Could he handle going back to a three room apartment hustling for food? Was it normal that he still called her? He even told her that he loved her. It was only when Rin blew up that he would yell. Rin wanted to hold on to hope that it meant they could work things out; but, Bankotsu shattered that when she received papers.

Rin was watching cartoons wearing grey sweatpants and an oversized black t-shirt that said "Demon Spawn". Her son was also returning that day. She was anxious. It was time she had the "divorce talk" with him. Rin wasn't looking forward to it. Sesshomaru never had one with her. When he and Toran divorced she found out by movers taking Toran's things to her new place. It was easier to explain their move to America. They always traveled so it wasn't anything new. After doing some research on the internet, she rented all their favorite movies and made Ronin his favorite meal. When he returned she would ease it into conversation, reaffirm that it wasn't his fault and let him know how things would change. This would be the hardest thing she'd have to do.

Rin swallowed when she heard the door open. They were back. She jumped off the couch and went to greet her son and the old woman. Rin's smile became phony when she noticed the extra person. "Kaede" Rin asked sweetly "what is he doing here?"

"Hello to you too, Rin." Bankotsu said cordially.

Rin bent down and hugged her little boy. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, _maman_."

Rin smiled. "There's so much we're going to talk about; but, first I rented all your favorite movies and made spaghetti with lots and lots of sauce."

"You did miss me! Did you miss daddy?"

Rin smiled. "No baby, I didn't. He called me too much." She stared at him. "Way too much for my liking."

"It was just because he missed you." Ronin reasoned.

Kaede took this time to intervene. "Come child, we have to get ye hands washed for supper."

"Thanks Kaede." Rin and Bankotsu said at the same time. They stared at each other, Rin glared. Why the hell was he there?

"I see you found my shirt." He joked to break the tension.

Rin took it off and tossed it to him. "I talked to my lawyer. Our funds have been split down the middle. Even the money I was hiding from you."

That's not what Bankotsu came for. "That's not-"

"If you don't want it, transfer it to Ronin's account! Are we done now? I don't know why you're here and want you out of my house!"

"Really?"

"Really!"

**Forty Minutes Later…**

Rin turned over despite the hold Bankotsu had on her waist. Rin sighed looking at him. He smirked back at her. "You're a cocky bastard."

"I know."

Rin covered herself with her sheet. "I bet Ronin and Kaede have eaten without us. I spent all day making today go smoothly: the food, the cartoons, and a puppy if I had to go that far. Now I don't know what to say."

"Say about what?"

"About the divorce. I just want him to know that it's not his fault. That it's the result of a young woman with abandonment issues marrying a violent man simply because he wouldn't leave her. And then he did." Rin continued. "Sesshomaru-sama gave me all I ever dreamed of if it could be bought. In exchange he'd leave for days or weeks. No supervision. Toran wasn't any better. I've practically raised myself. Its the reason I love retail therapy so much. I started going to counseling too."

"I can tell. How has it been going?"

"She says I hurt people when they leave; and, I hurt you because you made me leave. It makes sense. When I was a child I forced kids to play with me. I'd buy them or beat them up. I even did that through middle school, lording over my friends until Sesshomaru and Kagome's scandal hit. When they fought back, I paid people to ruin their high school years. You were the only one who never had a price."

"You're wrong. Back then I would have done anything for money. I never thought of getting it from you. I thought you were annoying."

Rin smiled sadly. "I was." She moved out of his arms and scooted to the edge of the bed. She opened the drawer on the nightstand and handed him the form. It was signed. "This time, I'll accept defeat. I'll let you go."

Bankotsu sits up and looks over the form. "You signed it." Bankotsu didn't know what to say. "This isn't what I wanted."

"You sent it!"

"I know, but it's not what I wanted."

"What do you want from me Bankotsu? Everything's fucked up. We hate each other, we love each other. I repulse you one day and the next you're ravaging me in sweats. What do you want?"

"…I just want my friend back."

* * *

><p>Bankotsu held her until she fell asleep. Rin didn't have the talk with Ronin; she put it off until a later date so she and Bankotsu would be there to explain it together. Rin gave the papers to Bankotsu. Their relationship confused her regardless. Maybe it was for the best they ended things. It was too touch and go. They didn't talk for extended periods of time, but when they did, Bankotsu had her on the phone for two hours.<p>

"Rin, ye might want to look outside."

Rin got up and looked out a window. Dozens of camera crews were on her lawn, snapping pictures and talking. Now what? Did he file the papers already? How did they find her? The paparazzi saw her though the window. They started asking dozen questions both in English and Japanese. Rin's eyes widen. She ran to her door and locked it just in case one became overzealous. She must have been an esper because they started banging on her door, still asking questions.

Ronin ran to Rin. "What's wrong, _maman_?"

Rin hugged him and stared at the door. "Did they scare you?"

"I don't get scared."

Rin couldn't help, but smile. "I love you so much. I'm about to handle this, okay? I need you to go my room and hide under the bed."

"_Maman-_"

Rin turned him around and nudged him towards the stairs. Kaede was by her side. "Make sure he stays under there."

Kaede nodded and followed the boy up the stairs. Rin hit the panic button on her alarm system. The noise scared away most of them, but a few stayed behind. Rin took a bat she had stashed in a coat closet and opened the door. "You want a story?!" They ran to her asking their questions. Rin swung and knocked a camera out of the hands of a cameraman. Then she brought it around and swung again, right on the cameraman's knee.

The anchors were shocked. Surely this wasn't the celebrity best known for bubble gum music. "She shattered my kneecap!" he screamed in immense pain. Rin gave them no time to let it process. She beaned anyone who got too close. They began to run off, especially when they heard oncoming sirens.

Rin walked over to the man screaming on her porch. She stepped on his leg. He bellowed, cursed and begged her to get off. Rin couldn't help the smile forming on her lips. "How the fuck did you find me?"

"It was on the divorce forms." He answered quickly.

Rin bent down. "Are you starting to understand why we're divorcing?"

"Yeah, you're a fucking bitch!"

Rin shrugged. She'd heard it countless times before. "So are you. Now you stay the hell away from my son and property."

* * *

><p>Bankotsu watched the scenario unfold on TV. Rin looked absolutely sexy fighting the paparazzi, at least to him. She was wearing light beige dress; the fact she managed not to get it bloody impressed him. At the end, she inflicted multiple bruises, a broken kneecap and two concussions. He laughed and shook his head. "I love that woman." Still watching the report, he dialed her number.<p>

"Hello."

"How are you, killer?"

Rin groaned. "I'm nauseous and anxious. I almost got arrested."

"I'm jealous. I'm the one supposed to be dodging jail."

"This isn't funny. I'm mad at you. This is all your fault."

Bankotsu didn't say anything. She was right. He threw away their divorce papers instead of turning them in. Someone must have found them. Part of him wished they did for this reason. It would force her home. "I thought you'd be happy."

"You need to make up your mind."

"I'd be easier if you were here. You'll have to move anyway, now that they know your address. You might as well come back."

"There's no home to return to." She said hanging up.

Bankotsu clutched the phone. No home? How could she say that? He threw his phone into the TV and left to get fresh air.

**(A/N) Two more chapters left. Will they? Won't they? It could go either way.  
><strong>

**Next Chapter: Time to throw in a wild card.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Wild Card

Rin rolled her eyes as Kagome told her latest dilemma. She wondered why she spoke to her some times. "My God, Kagome. What are you whining about now?" Maybe she was being a bit rude, but she couldn't help it. She didn't have time for this; she was waiting on Bankotsu to call her back.

"Kohaku wants to take one of the children, Junior, to raise."

"What's wrong with that? I think it's a good idea." Rin choked out despite her mouth being full of pudding.

"Why now? They've been here for almost three years. Do you think it's a coincidence he's doing this after you guys sleep together? He's trying to prove to you he can raise a boy because you have one." Kagome fumed.

Rin laughed. "I haven't seen or spoken to Kohaku in a year. I'm good in the sack, but not that good." Rin sucked her spoon and giggled. Yes, she kept her partners very happy in the past, even now. "You might be right though. I hadn't seen Bankotsu in a year and he jumped me the first time he got. I'm just saying it's unlikely. He doesn't want me, I'm a fat American now." Rin grabbed her protruding belly and sighed. She was eating a lot again.

"I don't want to split up the siblings."

Rin gave an exacerbated sigh. "You're being dumb. It would help your marriage. Sesshomaru-sama doesn't want all those children in his house and Kohaku is family. The only reason that-" Rin's phone beeped. She cussed knowing she was about to miss Bankotsu's call. "Bankotsu's on the other line."

It was Kagome's turn to roll her eyes and sigh. "Why are you two divorcing if you are like this? Do you guys still sleep together?" Rin snickers. It was true they still had sex. Bankotsu watched other people do it in front of him from time to time, but only sleeps with her. He was the only one Rin was with too. "Maybe you guys should get back-"

Rin hung up on Kagome before she could suggest they get back together. She wasn't so sure it was the right decision. Bankotsu didn't know what he wanted. Rin was just as confused. She was content when he was away, but when he was there she didn't want him to leave. They were also still hurt about things that happened before.

"Hey, it's my baby mama." Rin shook her head and refused to laugh at such a ridiculous title. "You're on speakerphone, by the way."

"Hey." She could hear the Band of Seven chorusing in the background.

Rin did laugh at that. "Hi boys."

"Yeah, enough of that. Did you still want to act?" Bankotsu asked

"Huh?" She asked confused.

"Someone wants you in their movie. I didn't listen for the details, but you'd play an assassin."

Jakotsu took the phone from Bankotsu. "You're hot shit over here. People have been calling you the greatest actress in the world. People want more of you. They want to know about your real life, the scandalous divorce and more outbursts. Your CDs have been selling out faster than ours. You never fooled me though. I always knew you were a crazy bitch."

"Give the phone back to Bankotsu, I don't know why you speak to me. Anyway I'm interested, but won't do it. I'm getting too fat."

"Is it going to your ass so I can have you on my shoulder like a rapper?"

Rin laughed. "You'll just have to find out." She purred. Whatever Bankotsu said was covered by a stream of whistles and catcalls. Ronin and Kaede came back from his friend's house. Rin smiled and handed him the phone.

"Hi papa. What are you doing?"

"I'm at work." Bankotsu answers leaning back.

"I miss you. My friend knows karate. I wanna learn too."

Bankotsu nodded. It made him think about high school when he and Rin used to hang out with Kohaku. "I used to know a ninja."

"Cool!"

"Yeah, I wonder what happened to him. Maybe, your mom knows." Bankotsu shrugged it off.

"I wanna be a ninja when I grow up, papa." Ronin said

"We could definitely make that happen, baby boy."

Ronin growled. "I'm not a baby anymore."

"You're my baby." Bankotsu told him.

"What about the baby, _maman _is going to have?" Ronin asked genuinely.

"What?"

"What about the baby, _maman _is going to have?" Ronin asked again, changing nothing.

The room with silent. Bankotsu takes the phone off speakerphone. "Get your mother." Bankotsu could hear every pound his heart made as the little tyke ran to his mom. Baby? Rin said nothing about being pregnant. Maybe she didn't want him to know. Was there a reason for that?

Rin was eating at the moment. Her mouth was full of leftover spaghetti. "Hello?"

"Are you pregnant?" He blurted out without tact.

"Um, no."

"Then why did Ronin say you were? He doesn't lie, Rin, but you do."

Rin hung up the phone and got up from the table. She threw her plate away. She apparently didn't need that for a while. It hurt her feelings. Rin didn't think her weight was that bad. Yes, she was bigger, but not extremely so. Ronin thought she was pregnant. Rin was determined to diet ASAP. First, she goes to Ronin and tell him there was no baby. "Ronin"

"Yes,_ maman_?" He asked no looking up from his toys.

"About this brother or sister you think you're getting…"

Ronin shrugs his shoulder. "Personally, I'd rather have a dog than a baby, but shit happens. Right, _maman_?"

Rin's jaw dropped. She shouldn't have been so surprised to hear him curse. Bankotsu does it around him all the time. She was though. "Remember that conversation we had on bad words?" Rin warned.

"Sorry." He mutters.

"Ronin, what I'm trying to say is, I'm not pregnant. Why did you think that? Who told you that?"

"My friend's mom is having a baby and her stomach is like yours."

"No baby, _maman_'s just fat."

"Oh okay. Can I get a dog then?"

Rin shook her head and left him to play. He was definitely a card. He was too young to ever say shit happens and actually mean it. He was a good kid, very smart. Maybe he was smart enough to actually know the truth about where babies come from. Rin laid on her bed. She didn't know how she's talk to him about that either. Rin flashed back to when Bankotsu was on top of her and blushed. That was way too graphic to tell Ronin. Maybe she'd just tell him boys have penises and girls have vaginas. Too much for Rin. Rin looked at her stomach. It stuck out a little. It'd be crazy if she was pregnant, if she was she wouldn't be very far along. Plus that was impossible. Rin's smile faded as she flashed back to all the baby-making with Bankotsu. She jumped up and ran to Kaede. "I'll be back! I got to go to the store!"

* * *

><p>Rin covered her mouth in disbelief. She held an EPT in her hands. It had two lines. She was pregnant. Rin groaned and threw her head back. How was that possible? She and Bankotsu tried for about six years to conceive Ronin. How did the second kid pop up in a couple of rendezvous? "At least I know I'm not fat." Rin held her expanding belly. "Are you a little girl? I want a little girl." Rin threw the test in the trash and went to find her phone. "I don't know how to do this. I can't do this by myself." It went to voicemail. Rin's breathing hitched. She wasn't exactly sure what to say. "Earlier today, when you called me your baby mama… it's actually really funny you called me that." Rin took a deep breath. "Because your son knows my body better than I do. I can't believe this he's only three. He's going to be a doctor I tell you. " 'Rin, spit it out.' "I'm trying to say, he's right. I am pregnant. What do you want us to do? Call me back."<p>

Five minutes later Bankotsu called her back. It was silent at first until he broke it. "Is it mine?"

Rin stared at her phone in disbelief. "Are you serious?! I can't believe you asked me that?! You know what file those divorce papers. You can have your blood test then."

**(A/N) One minute they're good, the next, they're not. 1 more chapter and possibly an epilogue. **

**_Next Chapter: The conclusion._**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Maybe Baby

Rin rubbed her belly as she read a pregnancy book. Her child was conceived after Jakotsu's party. She felt extremely guilty. She had molly and was drunk out of her mind. She hadn't been inebriated since, but she couldn't help, but feel like a failure. What if her actions had affected the baby? How could she have missed almost the entire first trimester? She also felt alone. When she was pregnant with Ronin, it was after years of trying and a happy occasion. Everything went right to the point of perfection. This baby was definitely a surprise and not in the best of times. She still loved it; but, it was frightening.

A knock on the door snapped Rin out of her thoughts. Rin put her book down and headed to the front room. She looked through the peephole and took a deep breath. She opened it with stoic face. Bankotsu looks at her stomach and then back at her. "Oh come on. You cannot expect me to believe you didn't know you were pregnant. Look at you."

Rin glared at him. She didn't expect him to understand. She'd battled her weight the moment they split up. She just thought the same thing was happening. She had no nausea, soreness, and other than a short temper, she was the same. "I honestly don't care what you believe."

Bankotsu caught the door before she shut it. "You can't blame me for my reaction, Rin. You cheated on me once. You live in a different country and I see you about once a month. I don't know what you do when I'm not here." Rin tried to close it again. "Don't act like you don't know who you are."

"When have I ever put Ronin in the middle of our shit?! You think I would bring another baby in this drama on purpose?! Hell, I thought all the shit you did killed your sperm, but I guess you had one left. Go back home, I have bigger things to worry about. I'll have Kaede bring Ronin to you."

"Okay, I believe you." Bankotsu said before pushing his way into her house. He knew Rin would instantly move out the way so the door wouldn't hit her belly. He closed the door behind him and looked at her again. She wasn't far along so he could see how she thought she was just gaining weight instead of pregnant. She would have looked cute if she wasn't wearing a boring navy blue dress or at least smiled. Despite everything, he was happy. He loved Ronin and would love this one. "I did want another baby. You remember right, when we were in our home?"

"House, it wasn't a home." Rin seethed trying not to cry.

"The hell it wasn't." Bankotsu said getting upset. "We had bad times, but that doesn't mean we didn't build our family there. That was more of a home than this here or any manor you lived in!"

Rin folded her arms. "What do you want from me?"

"I don't want to hurt you again. I'm getting better at controlling my anger, but who knows what could happen in the future. We haven't even fixed the past."

Rin shook her head. "Don't take me back for the baby."

"I don't want another man to be called daddy." Bankotsu gritted.

"I promise they won't. You're their father."

Bankotsu pulled her closer. "I don't want you to call another man daddy either."

Rin closed her eyes. "I've only called one man that and he isn't you."

Bankotsu put a hand on her swell. "Don't be like this. What's with you?"

Rin tried to deny the pull she felt. "You don't even trust me. How do you expect to be with me again? You can't really want this. I know you're doing this for the children."

"I don't care that you're pregnant. I've never used a condom with you and won't start now. Even if you pop out 20 of my kids, I wouldn't."

"I wish we did." Rin said.

Bankotsu frowned. She must have been trying to bait him. Sure she could be mad at him, but her quips were getting on his nerves. He breathed and thought it over. Maybe she didn't mean it the way it sounded. "Why would you say that?"

"I'm scared." She admitted. "The last time I went through this, it was entirely different. I got sick, was sore, weird dreams, weak bladder, and cravings. I'm spotting with this one. The doctor says it's normal, but I'm not entirely sure and I'm scared."

"It's okay."

"I don't know that. I'm reading all these books on what is supposed to happen and it hasn't been happening." Bankotsu held her. "I can't lose a husband and bury a child Bankotsu. I just can't."

"I know how you feel."

"How could you know even a shred of what I feel?" Rin asked grumpily.

"The day you walked out, I thought I lost my wife and son forever. It hurt worse because I caused it. The guilt can eat you alive if you let it. But you can't. You got to stay optimistic. No one knows what the future holds. For all you know. You haven't lost anything. After all, you're still pregnant and I…" Bankotsu stopped to think of what to say. He didn't know how to finish that.

Rin pulled away from him. "At first, I thought you were going to ask if we could try it again. I guess you're right… about everything." She smiled sadly.

Bankotsu looked into her brown eye. "If I had asked you, what would you have said?"

Rin looked away. "I would have said let's take it slow. I would have said that you had to be sure and not mess up again or I'd kill you. There would be no third time around."

Bankotsu's eyebrow rose. "You're pregnant with our second child; it's kind of late for slow."

Rin shrugs. "It doesn't matter it didn't happen."

Bankotsu grabbed her wrist. "It will." Rin's eyes widened. "I never stopped loving you and I know you never stopped loving me. It's just a matter of time until we're back together." Bankotsu frowned. "It just won't be today."

Rin covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom. She slammed the toilet lid up and hurled! It was fortunate she cut her hair, nothing got in the way. She sunk to her knees and continued until there was nothing left in her stomach. She groaned, but stayed until she knew she was absolutely done. Bankotsu was at the door frame with his face full of pity. She wasn't sure if it were nerves or something produced by the baby; but, Rin was overjoyed. She smiled as tears fell. No matter what, she knew everything would be alright.

**(A/N) The end, well there will be an epilogue. This story took me so long to do and has altered from my original intentions. At first, Bankotsu and Rin were going to go to counseling together, and he secretly sends the letters of anger to his parents instead of burning them like the therapy session requires. It was going to lead to Naraku finding and killing Bankotsu making Rin the one with misdirected anger towards her family. Then, I wrote it where they divorce. I didn't like it because I can't picture Bankotsu sitting quiet while Kohaku married Rin and gave her a daughter. ANOTHER ending was were Bankotsu didn't change, but Rin stayed and continued her affair with Kohaku. My last version was too fluffy. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed Half Crazy.**

_**Next Chapter: Another time skip. About 5 years.**_


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Harry Potter.

Epilogue: Breaking the Cycle

Four year old Bebe took the bun out her hair and shook until her hair was just as wild and crazy as she was. She danced around the house and into Ronin's room. She looked around not seeing the eight year old and pouted. She knew he couldn't still have homework so she started searching for him. She even looked in the bathroom! She finally found him in the TV room, hunched in the couch, deep in thought and definitely not happy. "Ronin, I'm back!" He nodded, but didn't respond. "What's wrong, big brother?"

"Nothing." Bebe climbed onto the couch and jumped onto his lap. Ronin grunted and pushed her off and onto the cushion away from him. She only giggled and crawled back on top of him. "Bebe, stop, leave me alone."

Bebe ignored him and sat on his lap. "Do you want a hug?"

"No."

"Do you want a kiss?"

"No!"

Bebe scrunched up her face and stood up. She looked into his matching blue eyes and blocked his view from the TV. She smiled brightly and hugged his neck. "Do you want me to beat someone up?"

Ronin had enough; he pulled his annoying sister off of him and pushed her off the couch. Bebe looked up at him her eyes full of tears. "Damn it, Bebe! I told you to leave me alone! What part of that means hugs and kisses? I swear there is nobody on this planet as clueless and-"

"You better let it die, boy." Ronin and Bebe turned to see their father in the doorway. They could tell he was not in the mood and someone was in trouble.

Ronin wanted to defend himself. "But she-"

"Let. It. Die." Bankotsu said, he wouldn't tell him a third time.

Bebe got up and ran to Bankotsu. She let the tears fall. "Ronin hates me!"

Bankotsu picked her up and wiped the tears from her bright blue eyes. "He doesn't hate you, baby girl."

"Why is he so mean to me?" She asked. Bankotsu's heart began to bleed for his tiny daughter.

"I'll talk to him about it later. But first you need to change out of your ballet clothes and into something better to play in."

"Will Ronin play with me?"

Bankotsu glared at the boy. "He sure will."

Ronin groaned and slumped in defeat. Bankotsu turned to take Bebe upstairs. Bebe waved at Ronin seemingly sad, but then she smirked and flipped him off. Ronin looked around wondering how nobody saw that. Even if he said something, his father wouldn't believe him. Everyone thought Bebe was an angel. For the most part she was. She adored him and always wanted to be around him. Sometimes he just needed his space, especially when he was mad. He hardly got mad; but, when he was, it seemed to be directed towards his sister. He didn't do it on purpose; he loved Bebe.

When Bankotsu returned Ronin braced himself for a spanking, but surprisingly it didn't happen. His father just scratched at the stubble on his chin while he sat, pensive about his next move. "You need to stop treating your sister like this." He began.

"I can't help it. It's not like I do it on purpose."

Bankotsu nodded. "I know."

"I told her I didn't want to be bothered, but she just kept getting into my face, asking me what was wrong and wouldn't stop. I flipped. I know all she wants to do is help, but it doesn't concern her. It's never about her."

Déjà vu, thought Bankotsu. He knew exactly what Ronin was talking about. He even knew why. He was just a baby when he treated Rin the same way. Bankotsu always thought Ronin was too young to remember, and he was right for the most part. Ronin didn't remember any details from his parents' rough patch. Unfortunately, he must have learned that was the way to treat women and deal with anger during that time. His son looked a lot like him. They had the same blue eyes, black hair, and similar personality traits, but misplaced aggression was not going to be one of them. "I understand what you're saying more than anyone else ever will, but what you're doing is not okay. And I won't let it happen. I know you're feeling guilty so you can apologize to Bebe later. She's too young to understand that you need your space. I'll have Rin talk to her about that. All she knows is that she loves you so she wants to help."

"But she's so annoying."

"If you can't deal with a little sister, you can't deal with a puppy. They're worse." Bankotsu said. He'd look for any excuse not to get that dog. "She won't be little forever. What if she gets a boyfriend and he treats her the way you do?"

"I'd kill him." Ronin answered without hesitation.

Bankotsu smiled with pride. "I would too. She's my baby girl; I won't let any man break her heart, even if it's you, my son."

Ronin didn't say anything for a while. Rin sat next to Bankotsu. They looked at each other before she began. "Do you remember when Bebe was born?"

"Yes." Ronin answered.

"Remember how tiny and sick she was? It was so scary, but you promised me that you would protect her. Don't think you haven't, that's why she loves you so much. I know Bebe can push it sometimes, but she's the only sister you'll ever have. Don't do anything you'll regret." She held Bankotsu's hand.

Ronin nodded and got up to go to Bebe's room. It was very spacious, and bright. It was filed with stuffed animals and other toys. Rin always redecorated their room each spring. Bebe's room was decorated like it was an orchard: lavender walls with a petal pattern, light green carpet, but a randomly red bed set. His room had a Slytherin theme: green walls, grey carpet, curtains bearing the Slytherin emblem and black bed set. He noticed Bebe under her bed when she crawled further underneath.

"Bebe" She didn't answer or move. He bent to her level. "I always know where you hide. Come out or I'll come in."

"You're only here because daddy made you." Bebe grumbled.

Ronin crawled under her bed and faced her. "Does that really matter?"

"You won't talk to me unless _maman_ or daddy makes you." Bebe said sadly.

"You are kind of a pest; but, not even _maman_ and daddy can make me do something I don't want to do. I'm really sorry, Bebe. I wasn't mad at you. I got into a fight with my best friend today and we aren't friends anymore."

Bebe smiled and scooted closer to Ronin and kissed his cheek. "I knew I had to beat someone up!" Ronin rolled his eyes and led his sister from under the bed.

Rin was listening; but, she didn't interrupt. She was glad her children were on good terms with each other again. She wasn't close with hers so it meant a lot that they got along. They were the only children she would have. Bankotsu was still in the living room. He saw deep in thought so she let him be and fixed dinner.

* * *

><p>Rin turned over to see Bankotsu still awake next to her. She yawned and rubbed her eyes until she was awake. She touched his arm softly. "Are you still worried about Ronin and Bebe?"<p>

"I can't believe it happened."

Rin groaned and sat up. "They're kids. Siblings fight."

"He learned that from me." Rin didn't say anything. She did try to shield Ronin from their arguments, but he was present for a large amount of them. "I know I wasn't the best person, or husband, but I always thought I was a damn good father."

"You are!" Rin sat up and made him look at her. "No matter what happened, no matter what we went through you were always there for our kids. We didn't do everything right, but we are far from bad parents."

"I don't want him to grow up and treat his wife bad, or get worse and make Bebe hate him." Rin kissed him. Bankotsu hesistated for a bit before kissing her back. He held her cheek and looked at her blushing face. He couldn't believe he almost lost her. They were lucky they managed to fix things. He loved her now more than ever and was never happier. "I love you so much."

"I love you too. That's why I don't want you to worry. Ronin apologized to Bebe and even told her what irked him. It took you years to open up to me. Maybe he does have a slight problem, but we're his parents. We're going to break the cycle."

Bankotsu thought about it for a moment before laying Rin down. "Let's have the sex without the yelling."

Rin moved her long, greying hair out of the way and smiled seductively. "Yes."

**(A/N) The End. Ronin looks like Bankotsu with short wild hair and small traces of Rin's features. Same blue eyes and black hair. He is much more mellow, more studious, and caring than Bankotsu is. He has Rin's love of nature, but that's where it ends. He's not bent on revenge or two-faced like she is. Bebe however is kind of like Rin. She is a sweet girl unless you upset her. She dances as well as Rin can sing. She's also interested in strength so will probably be in martial arts when she's older. Bebe has her father's likeability, popularity, and impatience. She also has black hair and blue eyes. Bankotsu and Rin remarried and had an actual ceremony. It was small, but expensive. They got new wedding bands to symbolize a renewed marriage. I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
